The Light and Darkness Chronicles
by Sharkey52
Summary: After the events of the World Championships, all the bladers are settling into a normal routine. But when Hyoma starts have nightmares prophesying the resurrection of an evil bey, Hikaru and Tsubasa aid him in a fight to save their world.
1. Nightmare

**Me: I've wanted to write an adventure story for Metal Fight Beyblade for some time now, and here it is! Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa are my three favourite characters so this story will feature them with a few appearances from Yu and prehaps Kenta and Sora.**

**Tsubasa: (dryly) Oh great!**

**Me: Oh come on! It won't be that bad!**

**Hikaru: Oh yeah? You've only got to read the first chapter title to know one of us is going to end up as a torture dummy!**

**Me: Stop complaining! Who's handling the disclaimer?**

**Hyoma: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only her own OC.**

**Hikaru: Hyoma! That's not fair! I wanted to do the disclaimer!**

**Hyoma: Well don't bicker with the author and you'll get your chance!**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Me: Hey! No arguing! Anyway. One note. I'll be using mostly dub names, although one exception will be Earth Aquila. I apologise, but I cannot call it Earth Eagle, taking into consideration that this is my favourite bey.**

**Hyoma: I prefer Aquila.**

**Hikaru: Nah, I like Eagle better.**

**Hyoma: Why?**

**Hikaru: It's better.**

**Hyoma: In what way?**

**Hikaru: In everyway!**

**Tsubasa: Hey! This is my bey we're arguing about! Don't I get a say in the matter?**

**Hyoma and Hikaru: NO!**

**Me: Knock it off you guys! I said no arguing! Urgh...whilst I try and stop their bickering you read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter one - Nightmare**

**The nightmare begins like it always does. He's inside a cavern, lit only by candles and the blue-white glow of the ice behind him. He is smiling, feeling the power surge around him. The only speck of light inside him is the faint glow, soon to be extinguished, hiding at the back of his mind. All the rest was pure darkness. He felt glorious, powerful, feeling no remorse for the sadness he had brought or the lives he had destroyed. **

**All that was left were these three. He couldn't see their faces, but they were all about to launch beys. The three spinning tops, purple, red and blue, came speeding towards him. Their face bolts glowed and their spirits emerged. The one on the left was an eagle, purple and white in colour, king of the skies. On the right was just an enormous wave, powerful and surging with blue, ruler of the seas. In the middle though was a ram, a mixture of red and purple which made a deep clay colour; strong and proud, guardian of the earth. Earth, sea and sky were coming together, attempting to destroy him. Attempting to kill him. **

**His body shook and the light still plaguing him pulsed quickly in his mind in replacement of his missing heartbeat. What's this? Was he afraid? Afraid to die? Why should he be? His mind was telling him both to run and fight, two forces fighting each other so hard he felt like his entire skull may be torn apart by the confusion and pain. **

**'Fight! Fight!' A voice egged on 'The darkness is your friend! Use it against them! Fight! Fight!'**

**"NO!" He screamed, clutching his head and covering his ears, his short hair also caught in the death grip "I can't! I can't!" He almost fell to his knees, fighting to try and stay sane during the torture of an age-long battle trying rip his head apart from the inside out. Before him, the three spirits joined together, forming a giant swirl of white light. He had barely enough time to brace himself before it made impact. The splitting pain inside his head was joined by a second one, this time from his stomach. Although this pain seemed better than the first, it was still excruciating enough to make him give out an agonised scream. He was flung backwards into something cold, but he didn't fall down again. He felt said cold article creeping over his wrists and ankles, binding him, forcing him to become part of the wall.**

**'**_**Ice**_**' he thought, screwing his eyes shut '**_**No**_**! **_**Not ice**_**! **_**Anything but ice**_**!' But his arms and legs were already frozen. The ice spread across his stomach and chest, crawling towards his neck, pinning him to the ice wall.**

**"Nooo-" his scream was cut off as the ice sealed his mouth shut. He had just enough time to register the numbness of his body and the feeling the light at the back of his mind had vanished before he lost consciousness. **

* * *

><p>"Hyoma! Wake up! Wake up Hyoma!" Hokuto pawed his friend helplessly for what must be the fifth time. The lilac-haired boy had his eyes squeezed shut, his head rolling back and forth across the pillow as he screamed something in his sleep Hokuto couldn't make out. The white dog, though he hated being referred to as that, tried once again to ease the boy's suffering. Hyoma was typical to fall at the hands of nightmares, ever since he was ten years old.<p>

The night the Dark Nebula (Hokuto shivered at the thought of their name) had come to Koma Village and stolen Lightning L-Draco, they had also been thoughtful enough to burn down half the village. Lives were lost in that blaze, including that of Hyoma's parents. Hyoma's survival seemed like nothing short of a miracle to Hokuto. The lilac-haired boy had chosen that particular weekend to spend some time alone in the mountains. He returned a day later alive, but at what price. His home destroyed, his parents dead, his 'Uncle' Ryo missing also presumed dead and his childhood friend Ginga left on a journey with no clue of his destination. Hokuto was the only one he had left, except Aries of course. Those many times when Hyoma had crashed to his knees and broke down in tears, Hokuto had wanted to comfort the boy, tell him that Ryo was alive and Ginga would come back soon. But Hokuto was honest, and he couldn't say those things. Ryo had been in hiding and he had been just as worried for the sake of Ginga as Hyoma. Therefore for all those years, all those times he had watched Hyoma suffer, Hokuto had lived a lie. He wasn't the only one though. Aries had also been struggling to keep such secrets from its friend and master.

Last year though, things had changed for the better. Ryo had finally finished healing from his injuries and Hokuto had planned to tell Hyoma. But fate had other plans. That very day Ginga and his new party of friends came to Koma Village. Hokuto had snapped at Hyoma a bit, but he didn't blame the lilac-haired boy. It was just now he couldn't tell him the truth he rightfully deserved. But now destiny started working her magic. After Ginga and co. had left, Hyoma had become interested in something called a Survival Challenge, which Hokuto knew translated as 'Hiding-in-trees-and-bushes-until-only-a-few-bladers-are-left-standing'. But that hadn't been the end of it. Hyoma had barely got in the door before he had thrown 1000 100-miles-per-hour sentences at Hokuto that all seemed to include the words 'Battle Bladers', 'Lightning L-Draco' and 'Dark Nebula' in them. After Hokuto heard Ginga was involved, he knew there and then there wasn't a man or dog that could stop Hyoma. So he agreed the lilac-haired boy should go, so long as he worked on his own little mission to watch out for L-Draco and the Dark Nebula. Needless to say, Hyoma was more than happy with these terms. Hokuto wasn't 100% sure about what happened at Battle Bladers, other than the fact Hyoma lost in the first round, which genuinely surprised him. Plus Aries had gave him an earful about being nearly beaten to pieces by a snake bey or something. Anyhow, Hyoma soon returned reporting the world was safe and L-Draco, although still in Ryuga's hands, was near useless. Everyone could breathe a sigh of relief, and Hokuto thought everything might return to normal.

Ginga would return to Koma Village with his father, and Hyoma wouldn't have to be alone. But things didn't happen that way. In the months between Battler Bladers and the World Championships, Ginga didn't come near Koma Village, but lived in the basement at B-Pit in what could only be described as a heightened depression about losing Pegasus. No one had understood how close Ginga had come to the winged-horse bey in the short years they were together. And Ryo was now, for reasons Hokuto didn't understand, Director of the WBBA. Still, when Ginga returned to Koma Village on a search for a bey called Galaxy Pegasus, he started to worry. He knew Ginga wouldn't stay, not with the Championships coming up. But how would Hyoma react to losing his friend again? That time they said goodbye at the station, Hokuto was almost certain Hyoma would want to go too. But he didn't. He just stood here as the train pulled away with no attempt to follow. That was when Hokuto realised. Hyoma's life-long nightmare was over. He'd lost all he'd known in the first decade of his life, but he'd recovered something more.

"You and Aries" Hyoma had told him on more than occasion "This village, the mountains, the skies and the beys. Everything here, it's a part of me. My friend had moved on from this place; as have my family, only in a different direction." He smiled down at Hokuto "My old family. Now though, you guys are my new family."

Despite this, these nightmares continued. Nightmares like Hyoma had been there the night Koma Village had almost burnt to a crisp. Both dog and boy knew that it was possible he would never stop recover from those nightmares, but Hyoma had Hokuto and Aries, and they wouldn't ever leave him, no matter what the circumstances.

But lately, new nightmares had been taking place. Ones Hokuto couldn't understand. These showed no blazing houses or dying screams, only pain. Pain and darkness. It was these randomly chosen nights that Hyoma woke up screaming. These nights Hokuto knew no way to comfort his friend. Sure they had their arguments and spats, but he did care about the boy.

"Hyoma!" Hokuto nudged the screaming boy roughly "Wake up this instant! Hyoma!" But all that resulted in was Hyoma, still asleep, swatting him straight off the bed. He landed on the floor roughly and complaining loudly about it.

"What's going on?" The door banged open. Hokuto looked at the figure in the doorway. A boy, about 15 years old with ice-blue hair and golden-brown eyes. Panic was etched onto his slightly tanned face.

"Shouta!" Hokuto gasped "How did you...?" He didn't need to finish his question. The answer was obvious. Shouta's eyes were a duller gold than normal and the purple-black beneath them plainly said that only a few minutes ago, if that, he'd been asleep. His hair was full of static and standing up almost as gravity-defying as Ginga's and all he wore was a coat over his pyjamas which appeared to be blue. All added up: Shouta had heard the screams.

"Hyoma!" Shouta rushed to the side of the bed "Hyoma wake up!" Shouta grabbed Hyoma's wrists and tried to pin them to the bed "Come on, just wake up!" Shouta used his full strength by somewhat kneeling on top of Hyoma and holding him down. Shouta had always been the stronger of the two and his full strength had Hyoma successfully under control "Hyoma!" Finally some of it seemed to get through to the struggling boy as his movements stilled and a set of eyes slightly darker than his hair hazily opened.

"Shouta?" His voice was weak from screaming, but hearing the slightly younger boy's voice made Shouta sigh in relief.

"Hyoma" he sighed "You're awake." Hyoma gave a weak nod and Shouta climbed off him. The former sat up, clutching his stomach in pain. Shouta frowned, he hadn't knelt on him that hard, had he?

"It...it's happened again...didn't it?" Hyoma asked. Shouta nodded. There was a long silence between the two boys. Shouta wasn't sure when, but he looked up from the bed at Hyoma, and noticed silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Hyoma!" Shouta embraced the younger boy in a brotherly hug "Don't be that! This isn't your fault!" Hyoma drew back, plainly not convinced. Shouta sighed, he wished Hyoma wouldn't blame himself so much.

"You numbered those nightmares didn't you?" he asked, Hyoma nodded "Which one was this? First or second?"

"Second" answered Hyoma "I think." Shouta raised an eyebrow and wore a face that plainly said '_You think_?'

"They're both similar, both involve three beys attacking me and being frozen whilst conscious" Hyoma explained "But the second one has a voice in it. It keeps telling me to fight back, something about darkness being a friend." Shouta squeezed Hyoma's hand, trying to send confidence through to him.

"I...I always feel alone" Hyoma explained further "It's fine at the beginning, I feel fine, happy even. But by the end, I'm alone. Alone and...I guess, slightly...afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid Hyoma" Shouta told him "Or alone. You have me. And Hokuto. And Aries. And Pavo." With this Shouta held up his bey which he kept in his coat pocket. It was a pretty yellow attack-type bey and on the face bolt was a white-outlined, black peacock looking over its shoulder. This was Shouta's bey: Light Pavo.

"Thank you Shouta" Hyoma managed a small smile. Shouta always found a way to cheer him up. It seemed near impossible it had only been a year since Shouta had first moved to Koma Village. He was Hyoma's next-door neighbour, or Ginga's actually since Hyoma was currently living in Ginga and Ryo's empty house, and was his closest, and only, friend in the village. Whenever he had a problem, Shouta always found a way to solve it, no matter how big the problem was. So naturally, when Hyoma started having these nightmares, Shouta was the one to try and help.

"Okay, now, you've gotta head back off to sleep" Shouta smiled "Ya hear me?"

"I-I don't know" Hyoma hung his head "I guess I'm still a little shook up." Shouta sighed.

"Fine" he sighed "I'll get a spare change of clothes and I'll crash here tonight." Hyoma's eyes widened with surprised "No ifs, ands or buts about it. Stay here, I'll be back." Shouta got up and left the one-room house. Hyoma smiled.

"Thank you Shouta" he smiled.


	2. Eagle

**The Light and Darkness Chronicles**

**Chapter two - Eagle**

Hikaru gave a sigh of relief, running a hand through her aqua-blue hair. Her small heels clacked softly against the pavement as she walked down the street beside the shops. She was relieved for Sunday, after six days stuck with Ryo in an office, anyone would want to break free. She liked her job as a sectary for the WBBA, but no matter what she tried, she was a blader at heart. She was surprised her small battles with Tsubasa had gone unnoticed.

Hikaru smiled. Tsubasa. The silver-haired blader had been unspeakably kind to her since returning from his journey as a member of Gan Gan Galaxy. She'd been a little scared of him at first. Who wouldn't be after the chaos he'd caused? But over the past few months, she'd grown to like him. Not as a boyfriend or anything like that, but as a friend. He'd got her interested in beyblading again. He'd done something she thought was near impossible. And it wasn't like it had been strenuous or anything, just the odd battle as close to daily as possible. She enjoyed battling with her silver-haired colleague, and he said she was improving her skills. Not like that took much, when she'd picked up her bey for the first time in a while the battle was so short it lasted for barely a few seconds. But now their battles lasted long, that was becoming a problem. It meant sneaking into the training room and sneaking out again without anyone (*cough* Ryo *cough*) noticing was getting harder. But to Hikaru, it didn't matter. She could keep Ryo off her back when it came to her battles...now she just needed to convince her boss that she and Tsubasa weren't a couple.

"Hey! Hikaru!" She turned around and saw someone walking towards her. Ah, speak of the devil...

"Hello Tsubasa" she smiled as he walked alongside her "Where's Yu?" She watched Tsubasa's shoulders noticeably droop at the mention of the name. After the disbanding of the Dark Nebula, Yu had nowhere to go. The WBBA had looked for someone from him to stay with, but their hands had been tied. Madoka's place was already full with her and Ginga, Kyouya and Benkei had flatly refused for another flat-mate, Kenta was apparently too young to be a legal guardian and there was no room at Hikaru's place. That had left Tsubasa. At first neither boy had been in any way interested in the deal, but since there nowhere for Yu to go they'd eventually, and rather reluctantly, agreed to it. Hikaru wasn't sure how, but somehow by Big Bang Bladers become good friends. She could only suppose that if you lived with someone in a confined space for several months you have to grow to like them.

"I dumped him at Kenta's place for the day" Tsubasa explained "Hopefully he'll stay overnight too. Sora's visiting as well so probably." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Sora?" she asked "You mean Kenta's friend who's on the corner of mad and just plain weird?" Tsubasa nodded "Those three together for a day. Somebody call emergency services." Tsubasa laughed.

"Why do you think I was running?" he asked "I was attempting to escape the 'Great Fire Of Metal City' when I bumped into you." Hikaru smiled. She had never seen Tsubasa as the humorous type, but she guessed he could pull off the odd joke if he wanted to, which he usually didn't want to.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked "I'm sure you didn't ditch Yu so you could walk around aimlessly all day."

"Well...what are you doing?" asked Tsubasa. Hikaru shrugged "Then, if that's the case, I want you to see something." Hikaru paused. If anyone else, even her boss Ryo...scratch that _especially_ Ryo!, had asked her that she'd probably get nervous and refuse. But this was Tsubasa, and for reasons she didn't understand, she trusted him.

"Sure" she smiled "Why not?"

* * *

><p>The place they were heading to was apparently out of town, because that was where the bus took them. It stopped a few miles out of town at a bus stop that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. They didn't stop there though; Tsubasa then let her up a path to the top of a hill. Hikaru then decided the journey had been worth it though. The view was magnificent. Metal City lived up to its name by shining silver in the sunlight with the aqua sea stretching out beyond.<p>

"It's beautiful" she breathed. Tsubasa nodded.

"I like to come up here to be by myself" he explained "Get away from work and stuff...and Yu."

"Yeah, I can understand that" Hikaru giggled. She knew Yu could be a pain in the neck if he wasn't acting sweet. There stood there like that for a second before Hikaru suddenly realised they were holding hands. Tsubasa must have realised it at the same moment, because he immediately drew back and went beet root. Hikaru felt herself do the same.

"Er...well...t-that's not all I wanted to show you" he stuttered. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Then he placed two fingers in his mouth and cupped them with his other hand. He gave a loud whistle. For a few seconds nothing happened. Hikaru then noticed a dot on the horizon, slowly getting larger and larger. Before she knew what was happening it was circling above them, literally.

"Is that your eagle?" Hikaru asked. Tsubasa nodded before giving a second different whistle. The eagle circled down and perched on Tsubasa's arm. Hikaru stared at it in wonder as it turned its head and looked at her with golden-white eyes.

"Go ahead" Tsubasa smiled "Touch him. He won't bite." Apprehensively, Hikaru stretched out her hand. Shaking slightly, she laid it on the eagle's brown feathers. When the eagle didn't move, she began to stroke it from the back of its head to its tail feathers. She studied the fine details of the chocolate brown feathers that decorated the bird's elaborate wings and it's snow white head and tail feathers.

"You never told how you came across this one" said Hikaru.

"Not much to tell really" Tsubasa shrugged "I found him when he was a baby fallen out of his nest. I didn't exactly have a lot of friends and very little family. My mother died in childbirth to a brother who also died. All I had was my father and he was at work most of the time. I guess I saw this guy as the little brother I never had."

"Really?" Hikaru asked "My mother died when I was young too. She was the one who encouraged me to become a blader in the first place. And then I gave it up and..." She trailed off "I guess, if your eagle was your little brother who kept you going, I guess that sort of makes you my big brother. I wouldn't be beyblading if it wasn't for you." Tsubasa smiled at her as she stroked the eagle's head and it rubbed itself against her hand affectionately.

"It's so sweet!" she smiled.

"You two have a lot in common" Tsubasa commented.

"What, so I'm a big scary prey-hunter?" Hikaru asked teasingly. Tsubasa shook his head.

"You're both sweet and kind" he corrected "And you were both there when I needed you most."

"Was I?" Hikaru asked, then smiled "As were you, Tsubasa."

* * *

><p>Hikaru smiled as she walked up the stairs towards her apartment. She had enjoyed herself today. She and Tsubasa had gone their own paths after lunch, but since Ryo had been visiting Ginga or something, they had made use of the battle room before leaving. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hikaru had won although Tsubasa had spent most of the battle looking out of the window overlooking the city, probably looking out for the great fire or massive explosion that Kenta, Sora and Yu were going to make. She had always wondered what those three would be like together, I mean they were similar in a lot of ways, especially when it came to rash-ness.<p>

Hikaru sighed as she reached her door and turned the keys in the lock. She had enjoyed today, but she had a feeling something was...missing. She had felt that since Battle Bladers, a part of her heart missing. She had always assumed it had been because of her lack of beyblading, but today had proved otherwise. She wasn't sure where this part of her heart was, or why it was even there, but she did know one thing. She would find it, someday.

She walked into her apartment and placed her bag on the table though. As she did though, her phone vibrated at the sound of a message coming in. She sat on the small sofa to read it.

_**K, S + Y blew up K's room.**_

_**Tsubasa.**_

Hikaru laughed. That apparently knocked Tsubasa's 'getting rid of Yu for the night' scheme off the list. She replied.

_**Don't surprise me.**_

There was about a minute's pause before Tsubasa replied back.

_**Want to come over tomorrow? Please don't leave me with Yu!**_

Hikaru smiled as she sent a reply. Tsubasa had made it quite clear today that despite the fact he adored the little ginger, he would accept any chance to dump Yu at Kenta's or Madoka's, or at least suffer alongside someone.

_**What are you planning on doing?**_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_**Surprise. You'll see.**_

Hikaru wondered if Yu had gotten a hold of Tsubasa's phone and sent that. Those two and surprises. The last time they'd come up with a surprise it had been a surprise birthday party for Kenta, which ended well.

Then, for reasons she wasn't sure of, Hikaru sent a reply.

_**What time should I come over?**_

But as she lay down on the sofa and waited for details, she shuddered. She had the feeling you got when you used the expression 'someone just walked over my grave'. She had a feeling she didn't understand, almost like telepathy. Someone, maybe far away or in the flat next-door, more likely the former, had just cried out in pain and terror.


	3. Brothers

**Me: Alright! Two chapters in one day!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: ... (Ignore her)**

**Me: Okay, what's bugging you three?**

**Hikaru: Oh I don't know. How about the fact you didn't let us actually have a say in the matter of the last chapter?**

**Me: Yes, because a say in the matter with you three means a paragraph-long arguement.**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: ...**

**Hyoma: Question, why did Kenta, Sora and Yu blow up Kenta's room?**

**Me: Used my imagination. Think about it. Those three are obsessed with bey battles, so do you think they'd travel all the way to Bey Park to have one?**

**Tsubasa and Hyoma: Probably not.**

**Hikaru: Anyway, what's the surprise Tsubasa and Yu are planning for me?**

**Tsubasa: I dunno, the author wrote that in.**

**Me: You'll find out sooner or later. For this chapter, we're going back to Hyoma.**

**Hyoma: Oh joy of joys.**

**Me: (Sigh). Hikaru, disclaimer.**

**Hikaru: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, although she does own Shouta.**

**Me: Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter three - Brothers**

Shouta yawned as he sat up on the mattress. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to get them to adjust to the light. He frowned. Hang on; this wasn't a bed, just a mattress on the floor with a blanket on top. In fact, this wasn't even his house. How'd he get there? Where was 'there'? He surveyed the surroundings and noticed Hokuto was eating…something. Hokuto, that must mean this was Ginga's house, or Hyoma's depending on which way you think about it. Hyoma…

"Hyoma!" Shouta stood up and rushed to the side of the bed. Hyoma wasn't in it. It wasn't even messy, it was made and everything. Even Aries was gone. Hyoma must have gotten up ages ago.

"He left with the sunrise" Hokuto answered his thoughts "He said there was some bacon in the fridge though." Shouta sighed. He wished Hyoma wasn't so intent on solving his problems by himself. Shouta just wanted to help, but Hyoma seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible. He knew Hyoma had spent three years of his life with little to no human company, but must he try and sit himself apart?

"It's fine" Shouta sighed "I'm not really hungry. If Hyoma comes back tell him I've got a job to do and I'll be back soon." Hokuto nodded as Shouta got dressed into his change of clothes and left the house. As he headed towards the mountain, he turned back and looked at a ridge above the house. For a second he thought he saw something lilac move. Anyone else could have missed that, but Shouta knew what it was. He removed Pavo from his pocket and clutched her tightly as he sighed.

"Hyoma."

* * *

><p>Hyoma stood and watched the sun slowly rise over the mountain. Shouta was still in bed, but Hokuto had agreed to tell him he'd gone. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated the blue-haired boy trying to help out, but this wasn't the simple matter of confiding in a friend after getting bullied at school or asking for help revising for a test next week. These abnormal nightmares were something Shouta couldn't help him with; he didn't want his friend being hurt by them.<p>

Hyoma sighed as he sat down cross-legged on the grass and watched the sun rise. Calm and quiet, a nature kid, that was Hyoma. At least, at the moment. There were times when he felt like he wasn't Hyoma anymore, like another part of him was controlling him through emotions. And other personality. Ginga had thought of the whole thing as sort of a joke and through e-mails he had given these personalities names. Hyoma was the second oldest, the boy who sat on top of this cliff. His little brother was Sato, wise and good with calculations and numbers, the excelling blader of the siblings. The youngest was Shin, small and scared, doing what his brothers told him, so good with words he could talk or lie his way in or out of everything. Finally there was Kenichi, the eldest, the protector of his younger siblings. Tortured by memories, Kenichi had lost his parents and closest friend which had drove him to the brink of insanity. He was emotionally unstable, sometimes filled with hate, other times with sorrow. Sometimes he would fall to his knees and burst into tears, other times he would throw back his head and laugh psychotically to the sky. Kenichi was the one Hyoma feared the most, the one he couldn't control. The one that would grab a hold of him, pin his soul down and take control of him. And with these nightmares, he felt even more vulnerable if Kenichi tried to control him again. Even if they were just another part of him, to Hyoma these three were his brothers. Two fought beside him, another fought against him.

Hyoma sighed and looked down at Aries in the palm of his hand. He watched as the crimson ram materialised in front of him. He hadn't been sure when he had started to see and hear bey spirits like this, but he was glad for company.

"You'll help me, won't you Aries?" he asked "The two of us, we'll get through this together." Aries bleated it's response. It bleated again, this time with worry, as Hyoma yawned.

"No, I'm not tried" Hyoma responded "Well maybe a little... I did get some sleep last night! Oh fine! I'll just shut my eyes for a few minutes, but be sure to wake me up after half-an-hour, okay?" Aries bleated and nodded. Admitting defeat, Hyoma sighed and lay down in the grass, resting the back of his head on his crossed arms. His arms and legs went dead, alright, maybe he was tired. Honestly, and he thought Aries was better than Hokuto and Shouta! He sighed once more before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>He can't see, everything is dark. Now and again he sees a flashing shape zip out of the darkness and strike him. He fights back, he fights back with all he has. The pain keeps striking his stomach over and over again, like he's being continuously stabbed, all he can do is grit his teeth and pray His promise that he shall get used to this will come true. But that is the reason he accepts this pain. It's all for Him. He's the only one he wants to protect. Voluntary or not, he knows it's duty. If this pain means that he protect Him, then he will gladly make that sacrifice. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyoma! Hyoma wake up!" A voice came followed by a bleat. Hyoma startled awake, sitting up in such a panic he almost knocked Hokuto over, again. He looked at the white dog and the ram spirit looking at him with genuine concern.<p>

"Another nightmare?" Hokuto asked. Hyoma nodded "Which one?"

"A number three" Hyoma drew up his legs and wrapped his arms around them, placing his chin on top of his knees "It was different. There was pain still, but I couldn't see. Something was attacking me that I couldn't see, but...it was like...I didn't mind. I had a desire to protect someone, so strong I didn't mind the pain so long as I can protect them." Hokuto looked bewildered, but Aries bleated an idea.

"Ginga?" Hyoma asked "No, I don't think it was Ginga I was protecting. Someone else. Someone I knew but also...didn't know..." Both dog and bey spirit looked confused, so Hyoma changed the subject "Was I screaming again?"

"Yes" Hokuto nodded "We'll find a solution to this Hyoma, we will." Hyoma nodded and lowered himself down again.

"I hope so Hokuto" he breathed "I hope so."


	4. Paint

**Me: And I'm back again with another chapter of The Light and Darkness Chronicles!**

**Hyoma: Does this involve me being a torture dummy again?**

**Me: Not this chapter, this one involves your 'collegues'.**

**Hikaru and Tsubasa: 'Collegues'? More like friends in victimisation!**

**Me: Oh whatever! It's your turn to be in a chapter! Plus you get to find out what the surprise from the end of Chapter 2 was.**

**Hyoma, Hikaru, Tsubasa: What?**

**Me: You'll find out soon. And this chapter also features one or two extra characters.**

**Yu and Sora: You mean us right?**

**Me: Wha? When did you two get here?**

**Yu: Just now.**

**Sora: We're in this chapter aren't we?**

**Me: (Shrugs) Who knows, maybe, maybe I've called in Ginga and Kenta and you two have to wait until next chapter.**

**Sora: What? Aww man! Epic Fail!**

**Yu: Stop saying that! You've been saying that ever since we set off!**

**Sora: What? It's my catchphrase. You give up nicknaming for a while, see how you like it.**

**Yu: You're acting as bad as Tsubasa, Soso!**

**Sora: Soso? What? When did you come up with a nickname for me?**

**Yu: Just now.**

**Me: Hey! Can the negativity! You're acting as bad as the others!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru, Tsubasa: (Glares)**

**Me: And anyway, no one said anything about you two appearing in this chapter! But since you're here, how about you handle the disclaimer?**

**Yu and Sora: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only her OCs.**

**Me: And on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter four - Paint**

Hikaru paused in front of the apartment door. She'd been stood there for a while, listening to the voices radiating from Tsubasa and Yu's home, trying to make sure their 'surprise' didn't involve a bucket of custard on top of the door. Now and again she would hear Tsubasa bark an inaudible order, Yu disagree and then the two would argue about it for a while before Yu would finally just go ahead and do whatever Tsubasa had told him to do in the first place. Twice she had heard the sound of falling cans so all she could presume was either Tsubasa was clearing the kitchen cupboards out or Yu was playing a game of cans-skittles. She wasn't sure which one was more likely.

Slowly, Hikaru raised her fist and knocked on the door. The argument the two boys had been having ceased near immediately. She heard footsteps and Tsubasa bark one last order to his young flat-mate before the door opened. The silver-haired blader smiled down at her.

"Oh, hi Hikaru" he smiled "Glad you could come."

"Yeah" Hikaru nodded "Er...I have a question." Tsubasa gave her a 'go on' look "What are you wearing?" She gestured at the white dried-paint-covered overall he was wearing. Tsubasa opened his mouth to reply, but just then Yu called:

"Tsuuuubaaasaaaa! Where do these paint pots gooooo?" He sounded little a five-year-old. Just then the boy in question appeared beyond the doorway, also dressed in an overall that trailed on the ground around him. He wore what appeared to be a beret on his head and was carrying two blue paint pots. Hikaru frowned. Did she want to know?

"Put them in the kitchen for now!" Tsubasa called over his shoulder to him "We'll use up the other ones first." Yu disappeared from view. Hikaru craned her neck to try and see where he'd gone.

"What's going on?" she asked, noting the carpets and furniture were covered with dust sheets.

"We're redecorating" Tsubasa answered "You see, Yu's been wanting his room painted blue for some time now. Initially I refused but after the World Championships I was warned he may be stuck with me for a while now we can actually live in the same flat without trying to rip each others' heads off everyday. So I agreed."

"FINALLY!" Yu's voice was so loud Hikaru was certain at least on of her ear drums burst.

"Just the two of you?" Hikaru asked.

"Sora's coming over this afternoon" Tsubasa explained "Kenta's gone to see a movie with Ginga and Madoka so we're stuck with him. But until then, yeah, just the two of us."

"D-Do you need any help?" asked Hikaru. Tsubasa tilted his head to the side, then looked over his shoulder. He smiled.

"I think there's another overall somewhere."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Look! I'm painting on the ceiling!" Yu rolled the paint roller along the ceiling. He was actually painting the ceiling what whilst the others were painting the walls blue, but Yu was enjoying himself too much to notice. The one and only stepladder they'd found had been too big for Tsubasa or Hikaru to stand and paint on, so Yu had taken it upon himself. He kept rocking back and forth on the stepladder, which, as you could imagine, went well.<p>

"Woah! Wooooaaaah!" Yu fell backwards off the ladder, thankfully missing the paint pots. But his paint roller flew into the air and then came down again, right down on top of Hikaru's head. If it had been blue paint it's wouldn't have been so bad; but as I mentioned, this was white paint on the paint roller. Hikaru cried out and whirled round to look at Yu who had just started climbing up the ladder again. Fury flashed in her eyes and sparks flew from her pupils.

"Oooopsyyyy!" Yu laughed "Ha ha! You look funny Hippity-hop!" He burst into his usual hysterics, using the old nickname he'd given to Hikaru. Flames now burned inside those black pupils.

"That does it!" she yelled "DON'T YOU EVER EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She picked up the bucket of murky water they sued to wash the brushes in and lobed the liquid at Yu. The ginger-haired boy squeaked with fright and let go of the ladder, promptly falling to the floor again. It worked though. The murky, filthy concoction flew over Yu's head.

"Alright! That's it you two! Knock it…AAAAHH!" Hikaru gasped as she saw the victim of her action.

"I'm so sorry Tsubasa!" she gasped "It was an accident! It was meant to hit…!"

"HA HA HA!" Yu stood up, but laughed so hard he almost fell over "YOU LOOK SO SILLY!"

"Oh, so you think that's funny do you?" Tsubasa growled, gritting his teeth as grey paint-filled water dripped off his nose "Well then, take _this_!" He stabbed his paintbrush forward like a sword and hit Yu square on the forehead with it. Yu quickly grabbed his paint roller and struck back. Now Tsubasa was covered in white paint and grey-blue watery paint.

"That's it! You're dead!" Tsubasa jabbed forwards and hit Yu in the stomach. The shorter boy retaliated.

"Guys! Seriously!" Hikaru complained as the boys began a paint brush vs. roller battle, using empty or near-empty paint pots as shields "Urgh...boys!" She then whirled her brush above her head and ran into battle.

* * *

><p>Lunch consisted of some sandwiches with flakes of blue and white paint of them. Oh, and grapes. Although this didn't help matters at all; because the three of them began a competition. They would take turns throwing the grapes to someone opposite them and said chosen person had to try and catch the grape in their mouth. Tsubasa was beyond a reigning champion, lightning reflexes built up by spending years as a WBBA spy made him a whiz-kid at it. Hikaru wasn't too bad at it either, but Yu was just too short for such a game.<p>

"Okay! So this is the second batting of the fourth round of Grape Catcher!" Hikaru beamed in a sort of baseball-match-narrator's monotone voice "Next up for the batting team is the current champion and the favourite: Otori Tsubasa!"

"Alright then!" Tsubasa rubbed his palms together excitedly and sat up "Give it your best shot!" Hikaru giggled and plucked a grape off the wiry natural structure.

"Batterrrrr...up!" She tossed the grape in Tsubasa's direction. Realising it was going to fall behind him, the silver-haired boy gripped the edge of the table and leant backward in his chair, causing it to swing off it's front legs and balance on it's back ones. He tilted his head back and caught the grape in his mouth before the seat resumed it's normal position. The two spectators clapped, Yu whooping and cheering, as Tsubasa shrugged and grinned pleasurably.

"Alright, next up…!" Hikaru beamed "Next we have the smallest member of the team: Tendo Yu!"

"Can we just recycle the grapes on Yu?" Tsubasa asked "You know, throw ones that have already missed?"

"They've been on the floor though" pointed out Hikaru.

"So? It's not like he's actually going to catch them" Tsubasa explained.

"Hey!" Yu complained "I _can _catch them!"

"Yeah right" Tsubasa snorted "Like to see you try, Little Boy."

"I AM **NOT**A LITTLE BOY!" Yu, now furious, grabbed the football he had left leaning against the wall on the table and chucked it at Tsubasa. The oldest of the trio yelped as he suddenly realised this next missile was a lot bigger than a grape and batted it away with his arm. It zipped towards the door, just as it opened. Hikaru wasn't familiar with the boy that stood in the doorway. About 12-years-old with dual colour blond and brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a little-blue vest over a blue shirt and a pair of trousers with the same red trim as on his vest. Yu knew him though.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" he yelled. Sora quickly took in the sight of the black-and-white ball flying towards him and attempted to catch it, but it slipped through his arms. Thinking fast, he kicked the ball upwards with his left foot, before hopping onto the other leg and letting the ball wobble on top of his right foot, holding out his arms to balance himself.

"Woah! Nice move Sora!" Yu beamed, clapping his hands. Sora smiled to himself.

"Hey, Bluey!" he smiled "Catch!" He flicked his foot so the ball headed in Hikaru's direction. The only girl in the group stood up and let the ball bounce off her chest before grabbing it between her feet and keeping it still. She then picked it up and put in on the table where it had been originally.

"How'd you do that?" Hikaru asked, this question focused on Sora. He shrugged.

"It's nothing" he said "Before I became a blader I fell down the stairs at home. I broke one arm and dislocated my other shoulder. I had to get used to using my legs and feet for things for a while. Including catching footballs." Hikaru smiled.

"Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced" she smiled, holding out her hand "Hasama Hikaru."

"Akatsuki Sora" Sora winked as he took her hand. They shook hands.

"Good timing is all I can say" said Tsubasa "Yu, you have to learn to control that temper of yours."

"You got me all fired up about it!" Yu complained. Then smiling at Sora "Hiya Sora! Um…are you staying over?" He pointed at the bag that Sora had abandoned in the doorway when attempting to catch the football.

"Well, I was kindda hoping to" Sora rubbed the back of his head like Ginga sometimes did when embarrassed "You see, Kenta's parents won't let me crash there after yesterday's incident and Madoka's already sick of me and I've only been at B-Pit for two days. Then you guys asked if I could help out and, well…"

"It's fine" Tsubasa sighed "I'll find some blankets and you can sleep on the floor, unless Yu will give up the sofa."

"Nah, it's fine Tsubasa" Yu smiled "We can head-and-tail it." Sora approved of this.

"So? You needed help redecorating?" he asked. Tsubasa nodded, holding him a fourth overall.

"Let's get started…again."

* * *

><p>The only improvement made that afternoon, beyond the fact they finally finished painting Yu's room, was that the paint battle turned into a paint war. As Hikaru and Tsubasa no longer trusted Yu to paint the ceiling, they got Sora to do it instead. What they didn't realise was that Sora was as clumsy as Yu, maybe even worse. And he was a show-off. He thought everyone would find it funny if he tried painting the ceiling with his feet, but instead he ended up repeating exactly what Yu did. By now everyone was so sick of the younger bladers that they had made use of the painting equipment to start World War Three.<p>

By the end, although the room was finally done, they had more paint on themselves than on the wall. In the end they had to take turns in the shower. Hikaru, being a girl, was given the decency of going first. Whilst she was in the shower though, all she could hear was the Rock, Paper, Scissors fight going on outside the door to decide who was going next. In the end Sora finally won. Although the others both complained that the dual-haired boy had cheated by locking himself in the bathroom the second Hikaru was out of it. Eventually they stopped yelling at Sora through the door and resumed their Rock, Paper, Scissors fight, which Tsubasa won. Although neither victories in Hikaru's mind actually managed to keep the peace…at all for that matter. And especially for one.

Sora had once again started acting like an idiot and somehow managed to flood the bathroom. Fate took revenge by soaking his clothes and forcing him to sprint out of the bathroom covered in a multitude of towels. Fate: 1; Sora: 0. Things got worse though. After hiding in Tsubasa's dressing-gown which was much too long for him, Sora was forced to wear some of Yu's recently bought clothes which were a tad too big for him, but much too small for Sora lengthwise. However Yu pointed out that Sora usually wore no sleeves and his trousers were elasticated at the ends so really the loss of length didn't make much of a difference. Sora disagreed. Finally, as one last punishment, fate decided to have him fight one last battle: a battle of wills with Hikaru for the hairdryer. The girl only relented finally because:- A: she felt sorry for Sora after all that had happened, and B: He had longer (or taller depending on how you look at it) hair than her.

When Hikaru finally got the hairdryer, fate decided to punish her too by making her listen to Yu rambling on and on about how Tsubasa spent too long in the shower and how there would be no hot water for him by the end. By the time everyone had finally showered and the calamities were over, they decided against setting the kitchen on fire and instead ordered a pizza, the only thing that evening that went some-what smoothly.


	5. Story

**Me: Alright! New chapter! Come try and get me three-hour-long homework! You can't stop me!**

**Hikaru: She's talking to herself again, isn't she?**

**Tsubasa: (nods) She does that a lot.**

**Sora: Seriously. And I thought I was wierd.**

**Me: What did you say? Who's wierd?... YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME MISTER!**

**Sora: N-No! I didn't say wierd! I said...wicked! Yeah! Good wicked! Like brilliant, fantastic, ingenious!**

**Me: Oh, okay then.**

**Sora: (sigh of relief).**

**Me: Right, so, the next chapter is ready and...**

**Hyoma: (backing away trying not to be noticed)**

**Me: No need to run away Hyoma. This chapter doesn't involve you.**

**Hyoma: Really? (sigh of relief)**

**Me: Instead I couldn't resist but do another chapter about out four newest redecorators.**

**Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu and Sora: What? Not us!**

**Me: Yes you. **

**Yu: What will you make us do now? Let me guess, we have to zipwire halfway across Manhattan!**

**Hikaru: Nah, she'll probably just make us bungie-jump the Eiffel Tower.**

**Me: No, instead I thought you guys could...**

**Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu and Sora: (all run away as fast as possible)**

**Me: ...I was only gonna say they could do the disclaimer.**

**Hyoma: I wouldn't worry. I know what that feeling's like.**

**Me: What feeling?**

**Hyoma: The utter embarrasment or fear for your life and/or sanity by the end of a chapter.**

**Me: Oh, I see. Well, since we're the only ones here will you do the disclaimer?**

**Hyoma: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but does own the new bey in his chapter that she will not let me tell you the name of.**

**Me: Thanks. Okay everyone, whilst we go and look for the others you read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter five - Story**

"That's my pizza slice!"

"It's the last one! I paid for it! It's obviously mine!"

"I'm growing still; I need it more than you do!"

"I'm bigger and older; I need it more than you, Little Boy!"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!"

"Guys! Seriously! Just half it!" Hikaru rolled her eyes at the bickering duo of flat-mates fighting over the last slice of pizza. Tsubasa growled something before standing up and walking into the kitchen to find a pizza slicer. She walked over to the sofa where Sora was sitting, stuffing his face with a bucket full of popcorn. There was a movie on the television, but Sora had seen it before and he was more interested in his book.

"I didn't think you liked reading" Hikaru commented, quickly swiping some popcorn unnoticed.

"I don't" replied Sora "It isn't even my book. It's Kenta's that I'm borrowing." Hikaru read the title on the front cover.

"Ancient Beys" she read "You reading up on Pegasus?"

"Nope" Sora shook his head "There an even more fascinating bey in here."

"What?" Everyone else asked that. Sora beamed

"The bey with its own mind! The evil bey: Dark Zebrus!" Silence, something Sora expected but not hoped for.

"Zebrus?" Yu asked finally "As in a zebra?"

"Sorry Sora, I don't want to bring you down or anything, but zebras aren't exactly…" Hikaru said, pausing to think of something to say "…evil. In fact, I think they're quite cute."

"Not this one" Sora winked "This one is a dark Attack-type bey, and it has a mind of its own – literally!"

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked, reappearing from the kitchen.

"What I said: Dark Zebrus is a bey that doesn't need a blader to control it" Sora explained "It was created from a crystal found deep in the earth, a crystal filled with an equal amount of light and darkness. The zebra has a near equal amount of white and black on it's body, so the bey was chosen in the form of a zebra: Zebrus."

"So it was like…a wild bey?" Yu asked.

"For a while yes" Sora nodded, reading the book as he did "It rampaged around just causing problems. Then it meant a blader, a blader with an equality of light and darkness inside him. Zebrus became his bey, and vowed to protect him at all costs. But…things went wrong…" Sora trailed off and paused before going on "The boy betrayed Zebrus. The bey had battled again and again without fail before finally it lost the last battle of a tournament. The boy became angry, abandoned Dark Zebrus and left him in the dirt at the side of the road. Zebrus was enraged, and slowly its equal scale of light and darkness began to tip. It's darkness overpowered it and it became known as Dark Zebrus. It became violent, destroying mercilessly and even ending lives. Soon that damage it had done exceeded that done by Lightning L-Drago."

"Is that even possible?" Tsubasa asked "What happened to it?"

"Well, Dark Zebrus was at the peak of it's strength, could take down anyone" Sora continued "But then three bladers came along. Three bladers who's beys made up the land, sea and sky. The very Earth was ganging up against Dark Zebrus. They defeated it and sealed its darkness away so it could never fall into the wrong hands. No one knew what happened to its light, some say it was completely destroyed by it's darkness."

"A bey that powerful?" Hikaru shuddered "M-More powerful than Lightning L-Drago?"

"I-It is s-sealed away i-isn't it?" Yu asked in the same tone as Hikaru.

"Guys come on!" Tsubasa shook his head "It's just a story. I wanna bet nothing like that ever happened."

"He's got a point" Sora shrugged, putting down the book "I bet they just took that from a legend written in Latin backwards, or added some finer detail to the L-Drago one."

"I-I'd better be going" Hikaru headed for the door, suddenly feeling cold even though the heating was on.

"Okay" Tsubasa nodded "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Hikaru nodded, grasping the door handle.

"Yeah, I'll see you there" she said, looking over her should "Goodbye Yu. See you around, Sora." She opened the door and closed it behind her. Both Yu and Tsubasa glared at Sora.

"Good going Sora!" Yu complained "Now you've scared her off!" Sora shrugged and walked over to the table.

"Hey, she was the one who wanted to know what I was reading about" he said "Anyway, where's that pizza slicer."

"No idea" Tsubasa sighed "Can't find it anywhere."

"Well, only one way to solve this issue" Sora sighed. He picked up the last pizza slice "_I'll _eat it!" The others looked in astonishment and pure fury at the one eating their pizza.

"Sora!" They both yelled, getting his attention. They nodded at each other "Get 'im!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two flame torches on the wall lit the cave. From the tunnel, the barer of a third torch walked out. He look at the wall in front of him; behind it's icy surface was a dark spinning-top-shaped object: a bey. An attack-type bey, black in colour and on the face-bolt was the head of a white horse which broke off at several points to look like stripes. A zebra. The torch barer smiled, dropping his flame torch and whipping out a bey launcher. A bey whizzed towards the cliff in a whiz of yellow and white light which caused an explosion upon impact. The figure waited a few seconds, catching his returning bey, before the black bey appeared out of the smoke, spinning on the spot by itself. It appeared to watch the figure, not moving any closer or further away.<strong>

"**So Dark Zebrus" the figure smiled, preparing is bey for battle again "Let me be the first to see your new power."**


	6. Shopping

**Me: Groan... (hits head against the wall)**

**Hikaru: What's wrong now?**

**Me: I've been an idiot!**

**Sora: Well we already knew that.**

**Me: Not like that you...idiot! I mean it's been _days_ since I last updated this.**

**Hyoma: Hey, you cna't blame yourself for a weekend of nightmares.**

**Tsubasa: For you anyway.**

**Me: What do you mean 'for me'?**

**Tsubasa: I mean we took the oppotunity to go for a break.**

**Me: A break?**

**Hyoma: Yeah, we decided to escape this torture chamber and head down to the beach.**

**Me: You all went down to the beach... Humm...**

**Hikaru: Oh no! Now she's thinking up more ideas! Good going Hyoma!**

**Hyoma: If you're going to kill me, kill me now.**

**Tsubasa: Huh? Why?**

**Hyoma: Because according to this plot line _I'm _in this chapter.**

**Hikaru: Really? Are you having another nightmare or has your suspitious friend Shouta pushed you over a cliff or something.**

**Hyoma: (Unfolds paper with plot line on it) Let's see...**

**Me: Give me that! (Attempts to grab it but Hyoma holds it out of reach) Now Hyoma! Or I'll use my powers as an author, _the _author, to punish you in the most painful way possible!**

**Hyoma: Eeep! (Throws plot line at her and runs away)**

**Me: And order is restored. (Folds plot line and put it in her pocket) Anyway, which one of you two is going to the do the disclaimer?**

**Tsubasa: Let's try Rock, Paper, Scissors.**

**Hikaru: Oh not this again! Fine!**

**Tsubasa and Hikaru: Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!**

**Hikaru: Alright! Rock over scissors! I win!**

**Tsubasa: ... (Sweatdrops)**

**Hikaru: Okey dokey! Ahem! Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but does own Shouta and Pavo.**

**Me: And now we begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter six - Shopping**

Hyoma groaned as sunlight streamed through the blinds, warming light on his face awakening him.

"Not now!" he groaned, rolling over "It's a Saturday." It was a Saturday…wasn't it? All these waking up in the middle of the night sagas were taking their toll. He felt like nine days had passed in the last two. He sat up, clutching his head and leant back into the sofa. Wait...sofa? Why had he fallen asleep on the sofa when his bed was like...only five metres away? What had he done to tire himself out that badly? He groaned as a million other questions floated into his pounding head. He looked at the clock on the wall. He frowned. Was it just him, or did that say 11:10? No, it was 11:10...AM. He groaned again, his sleeping patterns had been thrown haywire.

"Sleep well?" Hyoma turned his head and looked at Hokuto and Aries, both standing a few metres away by the table, looking expectant. Hyoma sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, no, there wasn't any nightmare that time. They're quite erratic, come and go when they like. So I can't be prepared for one." Aries bleated it's concern.

"He's got a point" Hokuto nodded "It makes no difference whether you have a nightmare or not if the previous one tires you out to the point of you collapsing on the sofa and being asleep for 17 hours."

"Really?" Hyoma asked, then noticing he was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday "Oh, I'd better get changed." He walked over to the wardrobe and was just opening it when he looked over his shoulder and realised Aries and Hokuto were still baring their eyes into his back.

"Seriously, do you guys have to stare at me?" he asked.

"We're just concerned" said Hokuto. Aries bleated in agreement.

"But can't you guys...um...you know...step outside? Please?" Hyoma asked. Aries bleated.

"What do you mean 'what's the issue'?" Hyoma frowned, Aries responded "Yes, I know we're all guys here but still..."

"Oh fine!" Hokuto snorted "We'll be outside. But no trying to escape out the back window!" Both dog and bey spirit headed outside. Hokuto walked out the dog-flap, Aries just walked through the door like it wasn't there. Hyoma wasn't crept out, he was use to it. But one thing Hokuto wasn't use to doing, was waiting. Hyoma was just pulling on his socks when a loud voice called:

"Some of us WOULD like breakfast before lunch you know!"

"Alright, alright! You can come back in!" Hyoma called back. He shook his head in exasperation as Hokuto with Aries in tow re-entered the house. Hyoma went to the fridge and groaned. There was barely anything, not even enough for an omelette. The only shelf with anything on it, beyond the eggs, was the bottom with all of Hokuto's dog-food on it.

"Great" Hyoma sighed dryly, opening a fresh bag of dog-food for the annoyed Hokuto. He wasn't exactly in the mood for shopping, but considering it was either that or starving he didn't have a choice.

"What day is it?" he asked. Aries answered since Hokuto was busy eating.

"Wednesday?" he echoed "Market Day, good." It was easier to go to the weekly market than try and travel to the nearest store. He slipped on his coat and shoes before looking at Hokuto. No way was he coming along, he was too preoccupied.

"You coming Aries?" Hyoma asked. Aries nodded and vanished as Hyoma picked up his bey and slipped it into his pocket with his wallet. He then left and locked the door, just in case Hokuto had any ideas of following.

* * *

><p>"I'll have three please." Hyoma handed over the coins and took the small plastic bag with the oranges in it. He then moved along the to the apples and was debating on whether to buy one or two when Aries materialised and bleated.<p>

"Anything else?" Hyoma asked "Well, there's always the meat for if Shouta ever comes over." Aries bleated lowly and shook it's head. Hyoma paused. He knew Aries was a bey spirit and therefore couldn't eat or be eaten, but it had always had this ting against meat, in particular lamb. Hyoma had never minded, he'd been a vegetarian for as long as he could remember. But although Shouta had taken with easily, Ginga had had many an argument with the ram spirit over it.

"What colour?" he asked, pointing at the apples "Red, green or yellow?" Aries bleated a response.

"Red, of course you'd choose that" Hyoma snorted. He chose three red apples and two green. They turned to leave when someone walked straight though Aries, the ram going a blurry red colour for a few seconds. He bleated with annoyance.

"What's wrong?" he asked "I thought you didn't feel it?" Aires bleated "Looks weird? Well yeah, I could imagine that." Aries was trotting at his heel and asked something.

"I don't think Pavo's coming over" Hyoma shook his head "Shouta's busy." Aries sighed was disappointment.

"Tell you what" Hyoma smiled "How about a race home." Aries bleated unfairly.

"I know I'll win" Hyoma smiled "But I promise not to beat you by too much, okay?" Aries sighed again and agreed. Whether anyone in the village though it was strange a 14-year-old orphan boy talking to thin air and then racing himself up a country path, he didn't stop to find out. Predictably, the smaller-legged Aries found it much harder keeping up as they headed down the curving path to the house.

"Ha! Try and keep up Aries!" he laughed. But, if it was possible for him, Aries would have been smiling. Hyoma was happy, and as his bey spirit that made Aries happy too.

But then something went wrong. Something to the right in the forest seemed to swell in a big black hump. Before Hyoma had time to think, there came the sound of an explosion and he was flung off his feet. He heard Aries cry out to him before he hit his head and it all went black.


	7. Lodgers

**Me: Wahoooo!**

**Hikaru: Oh what now?**

**Me: I'm in a happy mood today!**

**Tsubasa: About what?**

**Me: For the first time, I've recieved some _reviews _for one of my stories! And possitive ones at that! _Really _possitive ones! **

**H****ikaru: So you're trying to deafen us all about that?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Hikaru: (sweatdrops)**

**Hyoma: I have a question. What exactly happened to me at the end of the last chapter?**

**Me: Ah, good question. And the answer is...you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Hyoma: What? Oh come on! Some of us do care when they end up being tossed around like a pancake by... whatever that was!**

**Me: And I'm the author so I decide what things and when happen to the characters. So sit patient.**

**Hikaru: But if this chapter's not about Hyoma... (begins to back away)**

**Me: Don't worry Hikaru, this chapter only features you a little bit.**

**Hikaru: Good. So that leaves...**

**Me, Hikaru and Hyoma: (Look at Tsubasa)**

**Tsubasa: ... You're talking about me aren't you?**

**Me: Yep and you're going to get a little help from...**

**Yu and Sora: Us?**

**Me: Yes you. And I've called in someone to help restore order in that flat of nightmares.**

**Kenta: Me!**

**Me: Yep, this chapter features Kenta. So, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kenta: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: And...begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter seven - Lodgers **

Tsubasa lay against the tree with a sigh. On the other side of the metal fence, Yu and Kenta appeared to be creating an obstacle course using the various playground equipment. Ginga was sulking on the swings as he was simply too big to complete parts of the course, including scrambling through the tyres of the tyre swings. Somewhere to his right, under another tree, Sora was sitting with Madoka who was on her laptop, begging her to allow him to bunk at her place temporarily. He seemed to feel threatened whilst stay at Tsubasa and Yu's place. Well, after the last few days, Tsubasa could understand why. Take this morning for instance...

* * *

><p><strong>It was late when Tsubasa finally got out of bed. Yu and Sora had invited Kenta over and the three of them had slept in the living room, kindly keeping Tsubasa awake until 2 AM with their jokes and watching scary movies on TV at full volume. Apparently the one who got the most scared was actually Sora who, according to Kenta, had had a nightmare he refused to admit; but Tsubasa had slept like a log until at least 9:45 and didn't hear anything. He would have probably slept longer if he hadn't been woken up by Kenta, running into his room and poking his shoulder just like Yu liked to. Tsubasa wasn't an easily annoyed person and had put up with Kenta for about fifteen minutes. Finally though, he snapped with the green-haired boy.<strong>

**"What?" he complained, making Kenta jump back.**

**"Um...Tsubasa... He said nervously "Sora and Yu are having a water fight." Tsubasa double blinked, taking a few seconds to let this piece of information sink in.**

**"Using what?" he asked finally.**

**"Balloons" answered Kenta "The ones from my birthday party. You know the one you and Yu planned where in Ginga and Masamune..."  
><strong>

**"Yes yes, I remember it well enough" Tsubasa interrupted him hastily, just in case anyone overheard "Try and break the fight up. Tell them that after I've had a shower I'll boil them some eggs or something." Kenta nodded and left. Tsubasa groaned and swung himself out of bed, his head pounding. He took a shower and went to dry his hair, but before he got the chance to do the latter he had to face a very angry and sleep-deprived Sora and Yu who both wanted a shower at the same time. Tsubasa let Kenta go before them for good behaviour. Both Sora and Yu both complained at this so he played the 'guests get privileges' card. But that just led to Sora insisting he was a guest too, even if he was a longer-term one than Kenta, and Tsubasa reluctantly agreeing to Sora going in the shower before Yu. He didn't leave his bedroom until he was sure Yu was safely in the shower and wouldn't attack him with a kitchen knife or something. He had to pass the living room on his way to the kitchen and noted what the state the floor was thanks to the three boarders. Honestly, Tsubasa was wondering if he should start charging for people to stay over, since he had so many lodgers. He walked into the kitchen and had just removed a saucepan when Sora, his dual-coloured hair still wet, appeared.**

**"Hey Tsubasa" he smiled "To make it up to you, how about I cook breakfast?" At first Tsubasa had disagreed, but finally the dual-haired boy won and sent Tsubasa out into the living room. Shoving his way through the mounds of wet sleeping bags and rubbish, he made his way over to Kenta who had laid a few towels on the sofa so they could sit down without getting soaked. He was watching the news on television.**

**"You seen this?" he asked, pointing at the screen. Tsubasa watched.**

**"**_**...and now people in the surrounding mountainous area have begun claiming to have seen several black explosions in the area yesterday. Although much is still unknown, this area of mountainous terrain has been the location of many enquiries and the police and the WBBA are both looking into it. And now on the western coast we have...**_**"**

**"Black explosions in the mountains?" Tsubasa asked.**

**"It was on the news yesterday too" nodded Kenta "I think the WBBA are trying to tone it down a little and keep the exact location a secret. I mean, imagine if the police find it..." He shuddered.**

**"Relax, the police won't find Koma Village" Tsubasa reassured him "Hyoma's guarding it, and that kid doesn't go down without a fight. You know that."**

**"Reiji took him down pretty easily" Kenta pointed out.**

**"I know" Tsubasa sighed "But Reiji isn't..."**

**"SOSO! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!" Both boys turned their head as they heard a door slam. Yu, clothed in a dressing-gown, stomped around the corner. He was covered in water and shivering to death.**

**"Yu, what's wrong?" Kenta asked.**

**"THAT'S IT!" Yu screamed with fury "SORA'S GONNA DIE FOR THIS!" **

**"What's Sora done now?" Tsubasa sighed. The ginger screamed something to Tsubasa "Whoa! Slow down! And stop screaming! Now, what happened?"**

**"Sora used up all the hot water!" Yu fumed "I walked into the shower and it was ICE-COLD!"**

**"Is that all?" Tsubasa sighed "Look, you were the last to have a shower last night. You can just put up with it for 12 more hours." Yu snorted and began mumbling under his breath something about smaller bladers always being picked on as he left to get dry. He failed to notice Kenta was actually shorter than him. **

**"How do you put up with them?" Tsubasa asked the green-haired boy beside him with a sigh.**

**"Hmmm?" Kenta looked up at him.**

**"How do you put up with them?" Tsubasa repeated "You're sane and they're not. You have an attention span, they don't. You have a brain, they have ones the size of peanuts. How do you cope with the two of them? I've only had to deal with them for a fortnight and I'm ready to crack."**

**"Just leave 'em is my advice" Kenta explained "Let them do stupid stuff and the see the consequences. They do that, then learn their lesson and don't do it again...or at lest do it less."**

**"Okay" Tsubasa nodded "I get what you're saying. I'll bear that in mind. Thanks Kenta."**

**"Oh, glad to help" Kenta smiled "And by the way..."**

**"AHHH! TSUBASA!"**

**"Sora?" Tsubasa looked towards the kitchen door "What's wrong?"**

**"Tsubasa! I burnt the water!"**

**"What?" Tsubasa looked confused "Sora, you can't burn water. It doesn't work that way."**

**"AHHH! No! Go away evil bubbling water of death! NOOO! Not my launcher!" **

**"Oh for goodness sake Sora!" Tsubasa stood up "Don't do anything else stupid until I get there!" No sooner was Tsubasa in the door did Kenta hear him yell:**

**"What have you done you idiot?"**

**"It was an accident!" Sora insisted.**

**"Sora! Water isn't black or brown in nature! What did you add to it? Vinegar, or was it paint?"**

**"Nothing! I just left it for a minute or two, came back and found it was this colour!" A large argument broke out. After a lot of yelling, the sounds of crashing and several noises that sounded a lot like "HOT!" "OWWWW!" and "NOOOO!", Sora left the kitchen in a sulk whilst Tsubasa tried to restore order among the kitchen utilities. He had just exited the kitchen and gave a sigh of relief when a voice bellowed:**

**"TSUUUUBAAASSAAAA!"**

**"What is it Yu?"**

**"I blew up the hair dryer!"**

**"You did what?"**

**"Sora was playing around with it and I tried to snatch it back and it just went BANG and POOF!"**

**"Hey! Don't you dare drag me into this Yu!"**

**"But you caused it Soso!"**

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

**"ENOUGH!" Tsubasa was boiling with fury, that did it! "That's it! From now on any broken objects you two will pay for YOURSELF!" He muttered something that sounded like "Lodgers!" before storming off to go and kill Yu and Sora. Kenta was still on the sofa, watching this all with deep interest. He didn't move as he heard the protests, cries and bangs from Yu's room.**

**"If Sora's been here for two weeks, and Yu even longer," he wondered out loud "Then how come this place isn't a pile of rubble by now?"**

* * *

><p>Tsubasa chuckled and sighed, shutting his eyes as the warm mid-afternoon sun warmed his face up.<p>

_'Peace and quiet, finally_' he thought tranquilly. He wasn't sure how long he lay there for, but he stirred as something heavy plunked itself down on the grass beside him.

"Hey, Tsubasa?" Yu, of course "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did" Tsubasa pointed out, keeping his golden-brown eyes closed.

"No, I mean another question" Yu continued.

"Sure, fire away" Tsubasa nodded blindly.

"Okay" Yu took a breath "What do you think of Ginga and Madoka?"

"Ginga and Madoka?" Tsubasa asked, opening one eye which he shut almost immediately "What about them?"

"As a couple" answered Yu "Kenta says they'd be brilliant together, Sora's not sure and Ginga and Madoka won't answer; they just try and kill me. So what do you think?" Tsubasa shrugged.

"Dunno, not my department I'm afraid" he shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Yu persisted, crossing his legs and folding his arms "Surely you must have had a girlfriend at some point."

"Negatory" Tsubasa shook his head, his eyes still shut "Not now, not then."

"Liar" Yu snorted, making Tsubasa open one eye "Come on, it would take a blind idiot to miss that you don't like a certain girl..."

"I do not like Hikaru, not that way" Tsubasa put in quickly.

"Whoever said I was talking about Hikaru?" Yu asked. Tsubasa sweat-dropped, he hadn't thought about that.

"Who else would you mean?" he muttered.

"A zillion other people" Yu answered "Madoka for a start. Then there's Mei Mei, and Sophie, and that girl on Team Grazies or whatever they're called, and there's..." Tsubasa cut him off.

"Alright, I get the point! Fine, you're right, a part of me does like Hikaru. But a other part holds me back."

"Why?" Yu asked "I didn't think you got nervous about something so...trivial."

"Do you actually know the meaning of that word?" Tsubasa asked "But it's not nerves. It's because I don't want to make her life complicated with two relationships."

"Two?" Yu asked "Who else likes Hikaru?"

"He doesn't just like her" Tsubasa sighed "I'm pretty sure she likes him too. I'm not going to play the third wheel that gets in everybody's way, especially not two people I owe a lot to."

"Who?" Yu asked again, then answered his own question "Wait a minute! You don't mean...!" Tsubasa nodded. Yu shook his head.

"You're a fool, a dumb ol' fool" he sighed "You don't have any proof Hikaru and Hyoma like each other. Besides, they lived miles apart and only see each other every couple of months. You live just down the road and work with her! Come on! See the connection! Hyoma won't stand a chance...!"

"Hyoma won't stand a chance against who?" Both boys looked up and saw a certain bluenette had just walked up to them.

"Hikaru!" they both burst. The worry etched on Hikaru's face made Tsubasa's heart drop like a stone. That was worry for Hyoma. But he was also worried. How much of that had Hikaru heard?

"Mind if I sit here?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh not at all" the smile Yu wore when he was coming up with a plan appeared on his face "In fact, I'm moving anyway. The pair of you can sit here, together, side-by-side..." He got up and started walking away.

"So, nice to see you Hikaru" Tsubasa smiled '_Forget Ginga and Madoka, I'm going to kill you for this Yu_!'

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something Tsubasa" said Hikaru quietly "You know the explosions happening in the mountains?" Tsubasa nodded and Hikaru produced a laptop from her bag, similar to Madoka's. She opened it and showed him a satellite image of a black explosion in a mountainous area.

"Look closely, at the top of that mountain" Hikaru said, pointing at a mountain near the explosion.

"It's got a near-flat top" Tsubasa commented.

"Meaning..." Hikaru gave him an urging glance. Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"Meaning that's Mt Hagane" he said "And you know what that means." Hikaru nodded; he nodded.

"Those explosions are happening in Koma Village."


	8. Betrayal

**Hyoma: (Walks into room) Okay, so another day of torture for us.**

**Me: ... (Typing at computer with Hikaru and Tsubasa watching)**

**Hyoma: So...what are you guys doing?**

**Tsubasa: What else, plotting way to get you killed in the most long and painful way.**

**Hyoma: WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING?**

**Me: Shhhhh!**

**Hikaru: Tsubasa stop teasing him! (Sigh) Chill Hyoma. Of course he's joking. She's just correcting the mistakes in Chapter 7.**

**Hyoma: Oh. (Sigh of relief) Good.**

**Me: That it! That's the last time I write ANYTHING on my brother's IPad! Stupid spelling check! It's changed 'another question' to 'angry question'!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: ?**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: Nothing.**

**Hyoma: (Whispering) What's up with her?**

**Hikaru: (Whispering) She's in a bad mood.**

**Hyoma: (Still whispering) Why?**

**Hikaru: (You get the idea) She's had a German test today. And yesterday she had a Biology test. And then on Monday she has a Chemestry one.**

**Hyoma: Really? Summer exams come early?**

**Tsubasa: Not really, just an unfortunate set of events in a short amount of time. The only thing keeping her going to the possitive reviews she's getting for making us do awkward and painful things.**

**Hyoma: Is that good or bad?**

**Hikaru: Well considering she's just wrote your chapter and you current state of health lies in her hands, I'd say no.**

**Hyoma: YOU'RE JOKING!**

**Tsubasa and Hikaru: Shhhhh!**

**Hyoma: (Whispering) Sorry!**

**Me: (Mumbling) One of you guys do the disclaimer please (Groans as she opens Chemestry text book)**

**Tsubasa: Can I? I haven't done a disclaimer in a while.**

**Hyoma and Hikaru: Sure.**

**Tsubasa: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but does own Shouta and Light Pavo.**

**Me: Yeah, on with the story and all that... (Falls asleep on top of text book).**

**Hikaru: (Whispering) Now, run! **

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: (Quickly run out of the room)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Eight - Betrayal**

"He moved! Everyone! He's alive! I just saw him twitch!"

"Go away!" Hyoma groaned to whoever was yelling in his ear. His head was pounding enough without added assistance.

"(Gasp)! He just told me to go away!" the same famine voice squeaked "He's coming round everybody!" Finally unable to take it any longer, Hyoma opened his lilac eyes. The first thing he took in was a giant yellow, black and white bird head with a pale pink beak staring down at him with mud-brown eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" Hyoma bolted upright and the peacock fell to the floor. It was at this point he realised the unusual-coloured peacock had been standing on his chest and peering down at his face. You can't blame him for being spooked, even if this wasn't a real-life peacock.

"Oh, Pavo" he gave a sigh of relief, then clutching his head "Ow! What washing machine did my head fall into?"  
>"Hyoma!"<br>"Baaaahhh!" The two other occupants of the room leapt onto the bed.

"Hokuto? Aries?" Hyoma asked.

"Oh thank Canis, you're awake!" Hokuto sounded genuinely happy for the first time in...ages "You've been out cold for over three days!" Hyoma tentatively touched the back of his head. He felt a bandage there, slickly sticky with dry blood.

That was what was killing his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You hit a tree" Pavo answered.

"Who's bike was I riding?" Hyoma asked.

"No one's" Hokuto answered "According to Aries you were just running along the path when an explosion went off."

"An explosion?"

"A big black one apparently" Pavo nodded "Whoever set it off, they knew you were coming back home. They were evidently out to kill you. And they nearly succeeded." Hyoma double blinked, taking this all in.

"How bad was I..." he trailed off.

"A list of medical problems" Hokuto answered "Second degree burns on half your body, a sprained wrist, patches of burnt hair on the edge of your scalp and a serious head wound. Shouta nearly had a mental fit when he saw you, and he almost collapsed with exhaustion trying to treat you."

"Shouta?" Hyoma asked.

"You ought to be grateful to him" Pavo nodded "If it weren't for my friend and master, Aries would have had to sit and watch you die of blood loss under a tree unable to do anything."

"I-I guess it means I owe Shouta an even greater debt" Hyoma sighed, then he yawned "Still tired. I guess I need more sleep." Aries bleated, his black eyes blazing with defiance.

"Aries?" Hyoma blinked "What's wrong? When did you start acting like this?" Aries repeated Hyoma's two-word question with a furious bleat before bounding off the bed out of sight. Hyoma paused for a few seconds to take this in. When since did Aries go and loose it with him? Did Aries even have a temper to fray? Well, he was a ram.

"Try to understand Hyoma" Hokuto sighed, as if he had read Hyoma's mind, looking at the ram spirit who Hyoma could no longer see on the floor "Out of all of us, it was Aries who got it in the neck. He didn't sleep for the first two days, and after that whenever Shouta went out he continued to watch over you. Pavo took over his 'duty' today, but even that took an hour-long argument. he was worried for you Hyoma, worried you would never wake up. You can't blame him for being over-protective." Hyoma paled even further upon hearing this. Sure, he cared for Aries like the brother he never had, but he had never seen Aries openly return those brotherly-feelings. He didn't think that was possible since Aries was a bey spirit and therefore didn't have any direct 'brothers' and so wouldn't understand those emotions. He'd been proved wrong by the ram spirit's true loyalty. Was this the loyalty, the ever-lasting bond, that Ginga felt with Pegasus? He didn't like thinking about it. Not because it was uncomfortable, but because thinking hard made his head spin.

"Just a few hours sleep?" he asked. He needed rest to help him think. Hokuto reluctantly sighed.

"Fine, just a few hours, we'll wake you in the morning."

"In the morning?" Hyoma asked "What time is it?"

"2:36 AM" Pavo answered. Hyoma nodded, understanding. It made sense why it had taken Hokuto and Aries a while to respond to Pavo's call. Before he lay down again, Hyoma looked at the mirror. Because he was in bed, he couldn't see very much of the reflection, but he saw another to make him understand why Aries had been so worried. The left side of his face was some-what crusty from healing burns and his right side was red-raw. His nose had special orange burn-healing cream on it. His right wrist (thankfully not the wrist he launched with) was in a make-shift cast. The edge of his scalp on both sides, mainly his left, was scarred and slowly healing with singed hair around the burn edges; he knew those areas of missing lilac hair wouldn't grow back. And to top it all off with, he had a large bandage wrapped multiple times around his head. He was wreck, no other word for it.

"Sleep would be good" he mumbled before lying down. He had barely hit the pillow before he fell asleep.

As Hyoma slept, two voices watched through the window of the one-room house. They had heard the conversation and seen the boy's medical health.

"It appears he's going to live after all" sighed a first voice.

"He shan't be so lucky next time" replied a second voice, this one deeper, harsher and just plainly more evil.

"The boy has been tortured, he needn't suffer any more."

"It appears you want our plans to fail."

"I don't, it's just, why don't we wait for all three of them to come together? I mean, even if we pick one off there's still the possibility the other two could succeed."

"You don't want to see that boy get hurt, do you?"

"Hey! If you think I'm not 100% loyal to this mission your mistaken!" The first voice, who had just spoken, disappeared into the trees, fuming.

"There will be a time" the second voice breathed darkly "There will be a time you have to kill that boy, my dear colleague. Not matter how long you put it off."

**He screams with rage as he feels every single part of his burn in flames. These were flames of revenge, of hurt and anguish, of pain and suffering. How could He? How could He betray him? He'd fought so hard, protected Him from everything, and this was the thanks he got? He won't hold back now. He would let everyone, the whole world, know his pain. Know of his suffering. That's why as he feels his entire body burning from the inside out, he will endure it. Nothing was worse than betrayal, and he was going to be sure He knew that.**

"Hyoma! Hyoma stop it! Hyoma!" Hyoma flinched and his eyes flew open as he felt his right cheek sting. He shuddered with pain for a few seconds before taking in what had happened. He must have rolled out of bed. He was on the floor, lying on his side and clutching his stomach. Kneeling next to him, Shouta was panting hard, his right hand raised almost threateningly in the air behind his shoulder. Tentatively, Hyoma reached up and felt his stinging cheek.

"Thank you, Shouta" he said in a quiet voice. Still panting, Shouta smiled with relief and lowered his hand.

"Hyoma" he breathed "Are…are you alright?" There was a pause.

"I-I think so" the one in question said finally. It was a lie, his head was killing him again.

"You've opened the wound on the back of your head" Shouta sighed, shaking his head "Oh Hyoma." Carefully, he picked Hyoma up and sat him down on the bed.

"W-When did you get here?" Hyoma asked, still shivering with shock.

"About five minutes ago, ten tops. I heard you screaming from my house" Shouta said, looking for the first aid kit for some fresh bandages "Now, don't lie to me and say this nightmare was no worse than the last. Whatever was in this one it plainly scared the living daylight out of you. So, explain." Hyoma sighed and relented. Whilst Shouta dealt with his head, he bit back the pain and explained this new development in the nightmare saga.

"Revenge and anger?" Shouta asked "I thought you said in the last one you had someone to protect. Why would you suddenly hate them?" Hyoma drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, staring into nothing.

"Kenichi" he said quietly.

"Kenichi isn't going to be the one to solve this" Shouta sighed, now sitting in front of Hyoma "Try thinking as Sato. Has there ever been a time when you felt this that before?" Hyoma paused, staring at plainly nothing and rocking back and forth. Then, finally, he stopped and answered.

"Once, maybe…" he said.

"When?" Shouta asked.

"A long time ago" answered Hyoma "When…when I returned home from the mountains after the fire. I was angry at everything and everyone, but in particular…" He hid his head between his knees.

"Who?" Shouta urged.

"…Ginga" Hyoma answered, his lilac eyes looking pained "I was angry at Ginga. We'd both lost someone; I had wanted us to help each other heal. It would've been easier for both of us. But Ginga left, he didn't even wait for me. I guess a part of me was angry with him, I felt like he'd abandoned me." There was a long silence.

"But it doesn't make sense" Hyoma raised his head, staring into nothing again "I'd never wanted revenge on Ginga or anything silly like that. And the other nightmare had me protecting him. Ginga and I may have been friends, but I never exactly put myself in harm's way to save him. Usually he would be the one doing stuff like that to me." He gave a long sigh.

"You're talking about them as if they're memories" Shouta commented.

"They feel that real" Hyoma sighed. There was a long pause before Shouta smiled.

"Tell you what" he smiled "Stay here, don't go anywhere. I'll be back in five minutes." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hyoma asked, looking at him in confusion.

"To go Pavo's beyblade of course" Shouta smiled "Only way to snap you out of this depression state. This'll cheer you up - I challenge you and Rock Aries to a bey battle!"


	9. Troublemakers

**Me: (Yawn) Good morning everybody!**

**Tsubasa: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I was up until 2am last night!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: Why?**

**Me: Well until my Chemestry and Maths tests are over with next week, I'm stuck revising every night. And then there's the factor that my school is putting on a musical and I'm not gettig home until like six o'clock every night because of practises. When else am I supposed to write.**

**Hyoma: Pressure much?**

**Me: Not really, I just really like writting this.**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: Oh how good for you!**

**Me: I don't know what you're stressing about, this is more a filler chapter I guess.**

**Hikaru: Please tell me that means that you're nto making us do really stupid and life-threatening things.**

**Me: (Giggles)**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsbasa: AH! Oh no! Evil giggle!**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm not making you three do anything stupid. But some others, maybe.**

**Tsubasa: What have they done now? They've already redecorated Yu's room in the messiest way possible, burnt water and blown up my hairdryer.**

**Me: This is way funnier. I got the idea from Cheaper By The Dozen 2.**

**Hyoma: You get way too many weird ideas from weird movies.**

**Me: I'm not weird. No who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Ginga: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me, Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: When did you get here?**

**Sora and Yu: Just now, with us.**

**Kenta: Upon Sharkey52's request.**

**Ginga: Sorry about the disclaimer! I just couldn't resist! I've never done a disclaimer before in this story! Please don't kill me!**

**Me: Urgh...it's getting way to crowded in here. Anyway, story...BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Nine - Troublemakers**

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on! It won't be for long!"

"You don't even know how long you'll be there!" Ryo countered, shuffling some papers on his desk. Hikaru sighed, leaning over the desk.

"It's just the two of us" she sighed "It's hardly the whole WBBA!"

"Yes, good point" Ryo nodded "But what am I suppose to do without my assistant? What will happen to the WBBA?"

"What will happen to the world may be the better question, leaving you alone in an office."

"Stay out of this Tsubasa!" Ryo and Hikaru glared at the third occupant of the office. Leaning against the wall, Tsubasa unfolded his arms to hold his hands up defensively to ward off the golden-brown and blue glares staring daggers in his direction. One thing he knew about his boss and Hikaru - if they're having a fight, don't get involved.

"Look" Hikaru sighed "Hyoma means a lot to us. He's a really close friend of ours. We just want to check if he's alright."  
>"Ever heard of a phone call?" Ryo snorted.<p>

Hikaru bit back the urge to snap 'Ever heard of sarcasm?' "Hyoma's a skilled liar, that is unless you're face to face with him; then he can crack under the pressure. And he's too kind for his own good, he doesn't like other people getting involved in his problems. Trying to get him to admit something over a phone call is something nobody, accept maybe Hokuto and Ginga, can achieve. Your son grew up beside the kid, surely you must know this." Ryo sighed.

"Hyoma's changed a lot from the boy Ginga grew up with in Koma Village" was his reply.

"Maybe less than you think" Hikaru countered, but in less of a defensive tone.

She would have gone on, but at that moment they were interrupted. By interrupted they meant nearly being mowed over by four beys. Galaxy Pegasus, Flame Saggitario, Flame Libra and Cyber Pegasus all whizzed into the room followed by a hailstorm of paper airplanes. Ryo yelped and hid behind his desk, then leaping out the way as Cyber tried to run him over. Hikaru leapt backwards as Saggitario nearly knocked her off her feet, only to trip over Libra and get bombarded by the paper airplanes. Tsubasa fared the worst though. He bounded forwards onto one knee to avoid being bowled over by Pegasus, but was then blinded by the paper airplanes. This meant he couldn't see a thing as Pegasus and its black counterpart circled round to knock him over. Unfortunately, he fell right on top of Hikaru. Finally, the airplanes stopped and the beys, satisfied they'd caused enough damage, left the room. In the doorway though we're four very guilty faces.

"GINGA!" Ryo roared, his face going red with rage.

"YU!" Tsubasa got up from the floor, growling at his flat-mate and said flat-mate's new best friend "SORA!"

"KENTA!" Hikaru, now also angry, got to her feet and glared at the guiltiest-looking of the four. All four quickly ran away, howling something that sounded a bit like an apology, and the doors automatically closed.

The next ten minutes were spent putting the paper airplanes in the bin, restoring order to Ryo's office and attempting to find some plasters for Hikaru and Tsubasa's paper cuts. Unfortunately the only ones they could find we're some blue-and-white embarrassing Mr Bump plasters so decided to wait until the meeting was over to find some regular ones.

"I should've never agreed with Madoka to look after those four for the day" Tsubasa muttered "What was I thinking?"

"More like what were you forgetting" Hikaru chipped in "You knew our meeting was scheduled for today." She sighed and turned back to Ryo.

"Okay, here's my point" she said "Hyoma did us a favour by tracking down Ryuga. Now we have to repay that debt."  
>"Yeah" Tsubasa nodded "I owe Hyoma a lot for searching for Ryuga like he did. Hikaru's right when she says I owe him a debt." He wouldn't dare say it in front of Hikaru, but that wasn't the only reason he wasn't letting Hikaru travel to see Hyoma without him.<p>

"Plus he helped me a lot before Battle Bladers" Hikaru continued "And whilst we're there we can look into those weird explosions. Don't say you'll send the police in there or someone instead of us because you know Hyoma will just turn them away in his own right. After all he..."

She stopped as the automatic doors opened. All three braced themselves for another raid, but as it turned out the only ones entering were the four trouble makers who had followed Tsubasa to work. They were running around with certain hospital items on their heads.

"Yu, what are you...?" Tsubasa looked so stunned he couldn't reach the end of the sentence. The smallest of the two gingers stopped in front of Tsubasa, using both hands to keep the blue hospital item on his head.

"Hi Tsubasa!" Yu beamed "These are so cool! You have to try one on!"

"Er...no thank you" was all Tsubasa could say.

"Hey Dad, look what we found!" Ginga beamed like an immature six-year-old.

"Wha'da ya think?" Sora asked, wearing a grin that make Ginga's look like it was from a hysterical child. Kenta was the only one that looked the slightest bit embarrassed, charging into the Director of the WBBA's office, even if he was your best friend's dad, wearing those on their heads. And _he_ was the youngest.

"Um...Ginga" Ryo paled "Just...Just make sure you wash that thing."

"W-where did you get those?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"The sick bay downstairs" Kenta admitted.

"Why do they keep these cool hats in the sick bay by the way?" Sora asked "They should be the latest fashion!"

"These are like the coolest things ever!" Yu beamed "Don't you agree Tsubasa?"

"No" Tsubasa frankly responded "It's a bedpan Yu, please take it off your head." Yu though, plainly having no idea what a bedpan was, laughed:

"Never!" before running around the room laughing again. The others must have thought this was a sign to continue or something because they proceeded to do the exact same thing.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at Hikaru who had finally snapped "THAT'S IT! If you wanna play games, go to the park! Now get out or I'm calling Madoka! NOW!" But by NOW, they had all left. Upon hearing Madoka's name, they had fled for their lives. Hikaru took a few deep breaths and turned to calmly face a plainly spooked and disturbed Ryo.

"So?" Hikaru asked "About that time off?" Ryo paused.

"How long?" he asked. Hikaru smiled as she sighed.

"Two weeks" she answered.

"And what about my assistant?" Ryo asked. He had a point. Ryo needed an assistant at all times in an office. He couldn't even start the coffee machine without blowing it up.

'Like father like son' Hikaru thought 'What about Madoka?"

"Madoka?" Ryo asked "An assistant?"

"Only temporarily" Hikaru shrugged "Besides, she'll want a break from those boys. They drive everyone crazy."

"Speaking of them, what will we do with him if Madoka will be working here?" Ryo asked.

"Just lock 'em in a room with a stadium all day and give them hamburgers for lunch and dinner" Tsubasa answered "Keeps 'em occupied for hours on end." Hikaru and Ryo stared at him "What? How do you think I achieved personal space and sanity whilst stuck travelling the world with Ginga, Masamune, Madoka AND Yu?" Hikaru and Ryo both agreed this was a sensible answer and finally Ryo gave a relenting sigh.

"Alright" he sighed "Just make sure Madoka agrees to this and notify me when you're going." Both bladers smiled with relief.  
>"Thank you sir!" They quickly darted out of the room and into the elevator before Ryo could change his mind. Once outside, they ran until they cornered another block and were sure they were safe. They found a cafe and ordered two coffees. It was still only 10am so they didn't have to wait very long.<p>

"I can't believe you actually convinced him" Tsubasa commented "I mean, I've never seen you so angry when Ginga and co. walked in. I think he agreed because he actually feared for his life!" Hikaru laughed.

"I guess old habits die hard" she shrugged, stirring her coffee "Still feels like yesterday I was going around with Aquario defeating people left, right and centre with that temper."

"I'd be out of your path before you even challenged me if you had that attitude to everything" Tsubasa smiled "It appears I met you at a good time."

"Not really" Hikaru pointed out "The first time I saw you I thought you were a traitorous Dark Nebula scum." Tsubasa laughed.  
>"Yeah, I guess I didn't make a good impression to everyone" he said "So, this trip to Koma Village. When exactly are we going?"<br>"Well I guess as soon as possible and..." Hikaru began, but was cut off by a phone ringing out Galaxy Heart (the Japanese opening song for Metal Masters). She knew it wasn't her ringtone and so guessed it was Tsubasa's. The silver-haired blader must have come about the same realisation because he dug his mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered "Oh, hi there!... You sound tired, what have you been doing?... Why doesn't that surprise me?" He said the last sentence dryly "...From who?...What?" His face fell and he bolted upright, plainly alarmed by something "Are you sure?... Argh, that kid is so stubborn!... Yes of course we're going, we were planning on going anyhow!... Okay, I'll call you back later." He flipped the mobile shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay, listen up" he said to Hikaru "Can you talk to Madoka about that temporary assistant thing for the next two weeks and notify Ryo? I need to talk to Kenta's parents about letting Yu stay with them for the next fortnight." He tried to finish his coffee as quickly as possible, but only succeeded on burning his tongue.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"We need to leave for Koma Village" was his answer "Today or tomorrow preferably."

"Tomorrow?" Hikaru asked "A bit sudden, don't you think?"

"Not really an option" Tsubasa explained "Hyoma's in trouble." The colour of Hikaru's face drained to snow-white, even though it was summer.

"Trouble?" she asked "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind of trouble that he's up to his neck in" Tsubasa answered, finishing his coffee, standing up and preparing to leave "Call me when you're ready. I think a train leaves at noon."

"Wait, Tsubasa!" Hikaru stood up, making him turn around "Was that Hyoma you just talked to on the phone?" Tsubasa shook his head "Then who was it?"

Tsubasa smiled and answered.


	10. Forgot

**Me: Okay, short chapter this time. I meant it to be longer but I wanted to satisfy the readers so have divided it in half.**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: (Glares)**

**Me: Alright! I apologise again for dragging you back here earlier from your skiing holiday! Now will you forgive me?**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: NO!**

**Me: (Gulps) Er...right...**

**Hikaru: What should we do with her?**

**Tsubasa: Do what we did to Ginga earlier.**

**Hyoma: What, fasten some skiis to her feet the wrong way round and send her down a ski slope backwards?**

**Hikaru and Tsubasa: Yeah. Why not.**

**Hyoma: Okay then.**

**Me: Ah! NOOOOO! (Runs away chased by Hikaru and Hyoma)**

**Tsubasa: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only Shouta and Pavo. Hey! Guys! Wait for me! (Chases after them)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Ten - Forgot **

"A-Are you sure about this?" Hyoma looked at the dirt-collected blue bey stadium he stood in front of. He never used it and neither did Ginga anymore, so he made himself yet another mental reminder to remember to get rid of it. Too bad he hadn't done it before, then Shouta would have to wait for him to recover fully before dragging him to the tree-stump stadium. But his laziness had cost him this time.

"Oh come on Hyoma!" Shouta protested "A good battle always cheered you up!"

"Yeah, cheered – in past tense" Hyoma folded his arms.

"Oh don't be such a kill-joy!" Shouta protested, then sighed and mumbled: "Wuss."

"I am not!" Hyoma protested, sounding a bit too much like a seven-year-old for his own good.

"You're acting like one" Shouta said in just above a murmur.

"I am not!" Hyoma repeated.

"You are too!" Shouta snorted.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!

"You are not!"

"I AM TOO!... Huh? What? Wait! No! I didn't mean that!" As Hyoma desperately tried to cover up his mistake, Shouta folded his arms and smiled smugly. He knew how to get Hyoma wound up.

"Oh fine!" Hyoma sighed "One battle. That's it though." Shouta smiled.

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually!"

They both set up their launchers and readied their beys.

"Three" Shouta chanted.

"Two" Hyoma joined in.

"One" they said in unison "Let it rip! Go!" The two beys spun into the arena. Pavo started out in front with Aries smashing into it from behind.

"Go Aries!" Hyoma called.

"Come on Pavo, surely you're not going to let that stop you!" Shouta beamed. The symbol on top of Pavo's face bolt flashed for a second before it began picking up speed, putting distance between it and Aries.

"That's it!" Shouta smiled "Go on! You can do it Pavo!"

"Catch up with her Aries!" Hyoma called. Aries leant forward and began to pick up speed, now bearing down upon Pavo.

"Now go!" Hyoma smiled "Special Move! Horn Throw Destruction!" The ram spirit leapt out of Aries's face bolt and tore across the arena over to Pavo. The ram spirit sent the yellow bey flying into the air. As if by miracle, Pavo steadied herself and chased after Aries.

"Using your special move right off the bat huh?" Shouta asked. But Hyoma only half-registered what Shouta had said. He was staring wide-eyed at Aries as and after he fired his special move.

'_Aries_?' he thought '_Is it possible_? _How_? _Why_?'

"Pavo! Special Move! Pavo Thousand Eye Storm Shot!" A yellow and black peacock rose out of the attack-type bey. From each of its eyes, yellow needles zipped towards Aries. The ram gave a bleat of surprise as he was sent flying across the arena. He tottered on the edge of the arena before leaning the right way and sliding back into the arena, still spinning.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Shouta waved his arm in front of him "Time out!" Pavo rebounded into her master's hand. Aries did the same with Hyoma who had finally snapped out of his trance.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Shouta asked, folding his arms.

"Huh?" Hyoma blinked.

"Did you forget something?" Shouta asked, now tapping his foot.

"Not that I'm aware of" Hyoma gave a small shake of his head.

"Oh I think so" Shouta said "Maybe your ultimate spin track! Your other special move!"

"Oh, yeah" said Hyoma, not exactly taking this all in, he sounded side-tracked "Forgot it I guess."

"Forgot?" Shouta looked stunned beyond belief "Hyoma, it's Ginga's job to forget! It's yours to remember! And so you're not exactly Hokuto who remembers things from like 100 years ago..."

"I AM NOT 100 YEARS OLD!"

"Stay out of this Hokuto!" Shouta growled at the dog's yell. Then he turned to Hyoma "Even if you aren't Hokuto, you've got the best memory in the entire village, no competition. _You_ just don't go and _forget _stuff like your special moves. Unless something's _really _bugging you."

"So what if something was?" Hyoma now folded his arms "What would you do about it?"

"Hyoma, I just want to help you" Shouta sighed, unfolding his arms "Why won't you let me help you? Aren't I your friend?"

"Yes Shouta, you are my friend! But at the moment, you're driving me crazy!" Hyoma turned and headed inside, slamming the door after him. He then threw himself on the sofa with a loud yowl of anger.


	11. Pride

**Me: (Asleep and snoring)**

**Hyoma: Er...what's wrong with her?**

**Hikaru: She's asleep.**

**Hyoma: Well I can see that genious. Is there a reason why.**

**Hikaru: She's didn't get to bed until like...midnight for the last two nights.**

**Hyoma: Again, why?**

**Tsubasa: The musical she signed up for has been showing every night since Sunday. She's practically dead on her feet. **

**Hyoma: Oh, okay. So, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Hikaru: I'll do it. Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only Shouta and Pavo her OCs.**

**Tsubasa: So, hands up for escaping whilst she's asleep.**

**Hyoma and Hikaru: (Raise hands) Agreed!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: (Tiptoe away as fast as possible)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Eleven - Pride**

**The nightmare begins again. He's inside the cavern, lit only by candles and the blue-white glow of the ice behind him. He is smiling, feeling the power surge around him. The only speck of light inside him is the faint glow, soon to be extinguished, hiding at the back of his mind. All the rest was pure darkness. He felt glorious, powerful, feeling no remorse for the sadness he had brought or the lives he had saved. **

**All that was left were these three. He couldn't see their faces, but they were all about to launch beys. The three spinning tops, purple, red and blue, came speeding towards him. Their face bolts glowed and their spirits emerged. The one on the left was an eagle, purple and white in colour, king of the skies. On the right was just an enormous wave, powerful and surging with blue, ruler of the seas. In the middle though was a ram, a mixture of red and purple which made a deep clay colour; strong and proud, guardian of the earth. Earth, sea and sky were coming together, attempting to destroy him. Attempting to kill him. **

'_**No**_**' he thought in despair '**_**No**_**! **_**Why**_**! **_**Why did you**_**?' This time he knew what was attacking him. A purple eagle: Earth Aquila. A blue wave: Storm Aquario. And now: a red ram.**

"**Aries?" he breathed "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?" The ram bleated, and he despaired as he found he couldn't understand what his sibling-like friend was saying, only that it was a threat. His body shook and the light still plaguing him pulsed quickly in his mind in replacement of his missing heartbeat. What's this? Was he afraid? Afraid to die? He nods. Yes this time. This time he knew he was afraid.**

**"NO!" He screamed, clutching his head and covering his ears, his short hair also caught in the death grip. This time he really did fall to his knees. Before him, the three spirits joined together, forming a giant swirl of white light. He had barely enough time to brace himself before it made impact. The splitting pain inside his head was joined by a second one, this time from his stomach. Although this pain seemed better than the first, it was still excruciating enough to make him give out an agonised scream. He was flung backwards into something cold, but he didn't fall down again. He felt said cold article creeping over his wrists and ankles, binding him, forcing him to become part of the wall.**

**'**_**Ice**_**' he thought, screwing his eyes shut '**_**No**_**! **_**Not ice**_**! **_**Anything but ice**_**!' But his arms and legs were already frozen. The ice spread across his stomach and chest, crawling towards his neck, pinning him to the ice wall.**

**"No! Aries! How could…!" his scream was cut off as the ice sealed his mouth shut. He had just enough time to register the numbness of his body and the feeling the light at the back of his mind had vanished before he lost consciousness. **

"Hyoma! Hyoma stop it! Hyoma!" Hyoma jolted up, dampened with sweat and a terrified look in his eyes.

"Ow! Will you please stop doing that?" Hyoma didn't register the fallen Hokuto yelling at him on the floor.

"It's them!" he cried "They did this! How could they? WHY?"

"Hyoma please calm down!" Hokuto tried to calm him "Who are you talking about?"

"Them!" Hyoma cried, in a state of panic and anger "Tsubasa and Hikaru! Why though? What did I do to them?"

A bleat echoed through the room. Hyoma turned his head and saw Aries looking at him.

"YOU!" he screamed "How could you? What did I do to you? WHY?"

"HYOMA! ENOUGH!" Hokuto barked "Start from the beginning. Why are you so angry at Aries?" Hyoma gave a cry of fury before spinning onto his front and burying his head into a cushion. He was probably crying, but that was the least of his priorities now. Finally he raised his head, looking at nothing in particular.

"He attacked me" Hyoma answered "Aries. Along with Storm Aquario and Earth Aquila. Those are Tsubasa and Hikaru's beys. But…" He looked at Hokuto "Why would they attack me? I helped Tsubasa when he was in trouble. And Hikaru…" He stared into space again "Why?"

"Well, what do those two have in common?" Hokuto asked.

"I…don't know" Hyoma bit his lip "They've only known each other for a little while, they weren't even on the team together for Big Bang Bladers. So what could…" He broke off and his eyes widened "L-Drago!" Aries bleated.

"Yes, they both faced Ryuga whilst he bore Lightning L-Drago" Hyoma nodded "But…no it doesn't make sense. Aries was there, and I never faced L-Drago…" He sighed "Nothing makes sense. And still, it doesn't explain why they'd attack me like that."

"Are you sure they were attacking you?" Hokuto asked.

"I would know if someone was trying to kill me Hokuto" Hyoma frowned, kneeling up and folding his arms.

"No, but are you sure you were the one being attacked?" Hokuto asked "You said they were like memories. Are you sure they're supposed to be your memories." Hyoma cocked his head to the side in confusion "What if the memories were actually L-Drago's, then it's possible Aries, Aquario and Aquila attacked it at some point."

"Maybe" Hyoma groaned. He automatically realised there were at least three people who were more suited to dealing with a situation like this than him. First there was Ginga: he had faced L-Drago twice and ultimately stopped it's rampaging. Then there was Ryuga: need I say more? And finally there was Tsubasa: the one who'd destroyed the last fragment of the dark force with nothing but his own mind.

"Face it Hyoma" Hokuto barked "You need help." Hyoma sighed.

"…If it is L-Drago, you're right" he agreed "But who do I ask? Ginga always had Pegasus to battle L-Drago, and I can't exactly give Ryuga a phone call. And Tsubasa…" He faltered.

'_Wait, why not Tsubasa_?' he thought '_I mean, what do I hold against him_? _He might be the best suited to tackle nightmares. After all, he had them too._'

"Will Ginga have Tsubasa's phone number?" Hyoma looked at his companions. Aries bleated.

"E-mail Ginga to ask him?" Hyoma asked "But ask what? I can't exactly go up and ask 'Sorry Ginga old pal, but I've been having a few nightmares. Can you ask Tsubasa if he thinks the dark force is trying to take over the world again?'"

"Sarcasm won't write an e-mail" Hokuto sighed "Just ask Ginga to ask Tsubasa is he felt his nightmares were like memories. If they were, we know what we're dealing with and how to counter it."

"And if we're not?" Hyoma asked, then sighed "Alright, fine. I'll e-mail him." He groggily got up from the sofa and headed over to the old computer that Ryo had left behind last time he visited. He'd laughed something about Hyoma 'needing to learn to love technology'. But to Hyoma he found it a bit of a waste. I mean, what was so hard about opening an envelope? According to the Haganes, a lot.

"Do you really think Tsubasa will want to help?" Hyoma looked at Hokuto and Aries who were, as ever, staring at him to make sure he didn't change his mind.

"You won't know until you try" Hokuto sighed "Now come on. Put your pride aside and ask for help!" Aries bleated something that Hokuto agreed with "Yep, humans and their pride."

* * *

><p>It was two days later Hyoma got a reply. He'd had one nightmare out of the two nights he'd waited and, since this was now a weekend, he'd decided against doing anything strenuous and taking a day off. So, the three of them had resorted to playing draughts. Aries and Hokuto were currently winning by one counter.<p>

"You've got to make a move Hyoma" Hokuto sighed. Aries bleated and nodded.

"Alright, alright! Give me time to think!" Hyoma complained, lying on his front on the floor with his head in his hands. "It's not my fault you've bottlenecked my lead counter!" He looked across the board, considering his options.

"Come on!" Hokuto barked "Time's awastin'!"

"Alright! Keep your fur on!" Hyoma tried to calm the white dog down. Finally he slid a counter diagonally "There."

The phone rang. Hyoma looked up, startled. He didn't often receive phone calls. Only Shouta used the phone since the entire gang communicated by e-mail mostly. He quickly got up and picked up the phone.

"Hyoma speaking."

"_Hyoma? It's me, Ginga. I got your e-mail." _It was like receiving an electric shock. Hyoma was suddenly on high alert.

"Well? Did he?" He asked quickly.

"_Are you all right? You sounded rather... urgent."_

"Did he?" He asked again, a note of urgency in his voice.

"_Why do you need to know? Are you in trouble?"_

"Just answer me! Did Tsubasa feel those nightmares were like memories or not?" Ginga stayed silent for a few seconds, before finally replying:

"_No. Not all of them. Only the ones he had when he was being provoked in battle._" Hyoma sank down onto the sofa, breathing heavily. One more thing to worry about.

"_Hyoma? You still there?"_

"Yes" he breathed.

"_Good, because I want to know why you are so worried."_

"I'm not..."

"_You honestly expect me to believe that? You're panicking. And you never panic."_ Hyoma admitted defeat and sighed. There was nothing he could keep from Ginga.

"It's just... it's nothing. Just something I was wondering about L-Drago's power."

"_...What else?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You're not one to panic easily. For you to get this worked up, there must be more." _Hyoma wished Ginga was less astute at times. Sure he wasn't really any better but he didn't really want to drag Ginga into this. He deserved a break from all this 'Dark Force' stuff.

"Just... some weird stuff. Coincidences, but too much of them."

"_Such as...?"_

"Weird dreams. Pain. And hatred."

"_What kind of hatred?" _Hyoma kept silent at this question.

"_What kind of hatred?"_ Ginga repeated.

"It's like I hate someone, only I don't, but it feels like it." Ginga stayed silent so Hyoma guessed he wanted more answers "I-I think it has something to do with L-Drago's power." He was surprised at how matter-of-factly the statement sounded.

Ginga stayed silent for a long while, something that worried Hyoma greatly. Ginga was never quiet.

"_Anything else you're worried about?"_

So Hyoma decided it might be better to tell the whole story. Ginga probably wouldn't stop asking anyway, and it felt rather refreshing to tell an outsider about the past few weeks.

"_Dreams? Nightmares?"_ Ginga's replies were becoming shorter and shorter after the explanation.

"Two are more or less the same, I think. Fear and pain. But there's someone talking to me in the second one... It's probably nothing."

"_I doubt that. You think L-Drago's darkness is taking over?"_

"Yes."

"_It doesn't sound like it."_ Hyoma did a double take.

"What else can it be?"

"_I get into a lot of weird situations. And so do you, on my account."_

"True..." he didn't really know what else to say.

"_That person who's talking to you, what is he doing in your dreams?"_

"Telling me to fight."

"_To fight?"_

"Yes..." Hyoma already knew where Ginga was going "Dream number three's different though. I'm being hurt again, but this time I have desire to protect someone."

_"And yet you hate them later on. Why?"_

"I don't know... There's pain in the last one too, but different. As if I'm burning from the inside out."

"_... I think that you can be helped."_

"How? Where?"

"_I want you to stay where you are. I doubt that L-Drago's dark force is causing this, but if you get any more nightmares, contact me right away."_

"But..." Hyoma began.

"_Stay where you are"_ Ginga repeated _"I think Hokuto and your friend Shouta are capable of taking care of you for the time being. Just __**stay there**__."_

A dry click resounded. Hyoma stared at the phone incredulously for a second, not quite sure whether he should feel relieved or confused. He resignedly put the phone back down. Aries bleated.

"Good or bad news?" Hyoma repeated "I…I wish I knew Aries. I really do."


	12. Train

**Me: Sorry this took so long to update! I'm running on empty at the moment with it being the last week of school.**

**Hyoma: Is that your excuse?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, and it's not exactly a HUGE chapter is it?**

**Me: I'm sorta stalling for time until I find a way to get the three of you together for the (ahem) HUGE climax.**

**Tsubasa: So you do this to try and keep the readers occupied?**

**Me: Yup! Well Tsubasa, since you're the only one being nice to me, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Tsubasa: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Alright, I'll try and think of something for the next chapter, you guys read the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Twelve - Train**

"Yu. Yu wake up…YU TENDO! … Er…there's a triple ice cream Sunday for you to eat."

"ICE CREAM SUNDAY!" Yu jolted awake, his green eyes shinning "WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?"

"Tone it down! The whole of Japan doesn't need to hear your voice!" Yu looked up and realised his head was resting on Tsubasa's lap, the silver-haired blader being the one who had complained about the noise level. He sat up and looked around. He was stretched out over two seats in a bustling place with a loudspeaker going off.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The train station" Tsubasa reported "We're waiting for Hikaru and Kenta, remember?" Yu tried to remember. Yeah, he remembered Tsubasa telling him he'd be staying with Kenta as Tsubasa and Hikaru were going…somewhere… something to do with work apparently. And his rude awakening at 5am that morning.

"How long have we been waiting?" Yu asked.

"About half an hour" Tsubasa answered "Ah, there they are." Walking towards them were Hikaru and Kenta. Tsubasa's eyes widened at Hikaru's outfit. That was the outfit she used to wearing in her day as a blader! Well, that was an early morning surprise! Yu though was grinning at the green-haired boy next to her.

"Kenchi!" Yu leapt up from his seat and gave his best friend a brotherly hug. Yu then grabbed his hands and proceeded to spin in circles, dragging a startled Kenta with him.

"And you put up with this every day?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her silver-haired colleague.

"Nah, he only does this to poor Kenta" Tsubasa shook his head "Sora and I get off with it. Same reason mostly."

"I can't believe I get to stay at your house for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" Yu cheered.

"I actually feel sorry for Kenta" Tsubasa murmured, making Hikaru laugh. Thankfully Yu was too busy jumping up and down on the spot to notice.

"_How_, in the name of the zodiac, did you manage to persuade Kenta's parents to babysit Yu?" Hikaru looked at Tsubasa, still giggling. The silver-haired blader groaned.

"Extensive begging and a lot of excuses" he groaned, checking his watch and standing up "Well, our train's gonna arrive any minute. And I think Kenta's parents are waiting for you Yu." Yu finally let go of Kenta to grab his suitcase that was almost the size of the pint-sized eleven-year-old. It took both him and Kenta to pull it. But just as Tsubasa thought he was going to get away from his young flat-mate, as he turned around Yu hugged his legs, almost tripping him over.

"Bye-bye Tsubasa!" Yu squeaked, acting like someone at least half his age.

"Er…yeah. Goodbye Yu" Despite being very uncomfortable with the situation, Tsubasa put on a smile and wished his friend well. Yu then said goodbye to Hikaru and, after giving the two of them some looks that Yu was going to pay big-time for when they got back, helped Kenta drag his suitcase out of the station. Tsubasa groaned as the older two walked towards the platform.

"Yu is never ever going to let up on this when we get back" Tsubasa groaned.

"We've only just set off and you're already groaning!" Hikaru shook her head "Come on! Two weeks in Koma Village. It'll be the most peaceful two weeks we've ever had!" She then dropped her voice to an inaudible level and muttered:

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>Hikaru was never sure how she, who hadn't been up half as long as Tsubasa that morning, managed to fall asleep on the train. She was pretty sure of what woke her though. After all, when you wake up to find you're lying on the floor of a train and then you discover it's actually the side of the train on the ground, the answer: A Train Crash, is pretty inevitable.<p>

"What happened?" she gasped, sitting up to find she wasn't the only one on the floor. However someone was missing "Tsubasa? Tsubasa where are you?"

"Up here!" Hikaru looked up to see where Tsubasa has called from. He was hanging from one of those yellow metal some-what triangular frames that were used as handlebars by the door that was on the side above them. He quickly scrambled up so he sat on what would have normally been the side of the bar, but now functioned as some sort of a rung.

"You okay?" They both called at the same time "Jinx!" They had said that at the same time also so they didn't try to compete to see who had won the jinx, and instead focused on getting out. Thankfully, the roof had one of those trap-door contraptions so they were all able to climb out of that. On top of a nearby hill, they were able to see that they were at the edge of the mountains, and see their train had well and truly crashed. Half of it was on it's side, and the part that was upright had been run off the rails. On the upturned underside of one of the carriages was a dent that looked even larger than the green hades.

"What in the name of Pegasus caused that?" Tsubasa exclaimed "Not even a charging rhino could cause that dent!"

"Isn't that the carriage next to ours?" Hikaru asked. Tsubasa nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll take them too long to fix this mess and get a train to Koma Village going" he sighed "One option then."

"What?"

"We walk."

"What?"

"I just said, we walk."

"I know what you said!" Hikaru folded her arms "But that could take days!"

"It'll be faster than waiting" Tsubasa pointed out "And Hyoma needs our help as quickly as possible." Hikaru sighed.

"I suppose" she swung her bag over her shoulder "It's hardly like we're not using to walking for days on end anyway."


	13. Different

**Me: Yes! I have finally had a brainwave!**

**Hyoma, Hikaru and Tsubasa: FINALLY!**

**Me: I thought you guys hated it when I wrote about you?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, but we hate it even more when all you can write is filler chapters.**

**Me: Well you're in luck, I have a feeling this is going to be my longest chapter yet. **

**Hyoma: And let me guess, it's all about me going a torture dummy isn't it.**

**Me: Half-score Hyoma. Yes, it is a chapter about you but you're not exactly a torture dumy.**

**Tsubasa: Well Hikaru and I better not be the torture dummies. After all, we've already suffered a train crash and had to _walk_ all the way to Koma Village.**

**Me: Yeah, well, complaining won't get you there any faster. So, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Hyoma: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but does own Shouta and Pavo.**

**Me: Alright! Let the brainwave commence!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen - Different**

After almost a week of way-too-warm weather, it had finally started to rain in Koma Village, but instead of downpour, the rain was no more than a drizzle. It managed to thoroughly irritate those people who had to be outside, in particular Shouta, but didn't get rid of the stuffy atmosphere.

Hyoma didn't have to be outside, though. In fact, he had been expressly forbidden by his normally head-in-the-clouds childhood friend to leave his home, and he was fine with that. Shortly after his conversation with Ginga, he had fallen asleep, and he had slept for a solid ten hours.

It was twenty past eight the following day when he woke up again, feeling better than he had in several days. Sunlight was starting to filter through the curtains, and Hyoma blinked groggily, lifting one hand to block the incoming light. He shifted slightly and felt his muscles protest; the sofa wasn't the most comfortable spot to sleep on.

He got up and stretched briefly, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of fruit juice. Aries appeared next to him.

"Good morning" Hyoma greeted him. Aries greeted him in return and trotted at his heels. Hyoma returned to the sofa

He picked up the television remote control, but put it back down after realising that there wouldn't be anything interesting to watch, especially not at this time of the day. With this being Koma Village, electronic signals weren't exactly the best, but Hyoma had learnt to cope with that. Hokuto went against his argument he wasn't a house pet as he leapt up and settled down on Hyoma's lap, curled up and yawned widely. Hyoma watched as Hokuto quickly fell asleep again, then carefully moved into a more comfortable position whilst tickling the white dog behind the ear.

"I'm sorry" Hyoma told him and Aries, who promptly sat next to him, softly "I haven't been good company lately."

He did feel better. He still had no idea what was going on, but the idea that it might not be L-Drago's dark force troubling him calmed him greatly. Having been able to sleep had also helped, of course.

Aries eyed him critically before shoving his head into Hyoma's hand like a cat wanting a stroke might do. They sat in silence for a while, Hyoma absentmindedly playing with the sleeve of his shirts and Aries staring off into space. After deciding he had bore enough holes in the tense atmosphere, the ram spirit looked back at him and bleated.

"I feel better" Hyoma agreed, "I finally got to sleep." Aries bleated again.

"No weird dream. At least, none that I can remember."

"Can you think clearly again?" Hokuto chose then to wake up

"I think so. Sorry for having to put up with me, it must've been terrible for both of you."

Hokuto snorted, but he smiled anyway:

"It was only terrible because we don't want to see you suffer. We're glad to have you back."

"Thanks..." Hyoma smiled slightly. He closed his eyes for a second. In the distance, a clock chimed once.

"It still doesn't make sense though" he sighed "I mean, if it isn't L-Drago's dark force overpowering me, then what is it?"

"I have no idea" Hokuto answered "Do you?"

Hyoma shook his head: "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

"Just let it go for now. Do something else. Maybe those dreams won't come back."

"We've thought that before. They always come back, so I'd better be prepared for it."

Hokuto looked straight at him: "If you're planning on not sleeping again, forget it. I don't want a repeat of last week."

"Don't worry, neither do I."

"Good" Hokuto, lifted one paw and patting Aries' head. The paw slid strait through, and once again Hokuto hated that only Hyoma seemed to have the ability to touch the ram spirit.

"You have no idea how worried he was" Hokuto said softly "We all were, Pavo and Shouta included, but I've never seen him this distressed. He was always worrying... In the end, we had to stop him from leaving, he wanted to find someone to help you himself, because he knew you never would put your pride aside."

Hyoma stayed silent, looking at the spirit lying beside him half-asleep. He bowed his head.

"I'm really sorry." Aries bleated.

"It's not your fault, not really" Hokuto added

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have panicked. It's not like me."

"No, it's not, but you can be excused."

"Who did you want to go to?" Hyoma asked. Aries didn't answer, but Hokuto did.

"Who do you think? The only person who might be able to see him and be capable of helping you."

Hyoma nodded slowly: "Tsubasa shouldn't come here, though."

"Why not?"

"Even if it isn't the dark force, I still wanted to hurt Tsubasa. Every time I had that one dream, I desperately wanted to hurt someone. What would happen if I had that dream and he was actually here?"

He felt the anxiety slowly returning: "I really don't want to hurt Tsubasa, he's my friend! But if he comes here... I don't know. And if it is the dark force, Tsubasa almost died at it's hands. Won't he still be afraid of it?"

"Tsubasa can take care of himself. Even if that were to happen, he still wouldn't let you hurt anyone."

"I'm stronger..."

"Only physically" Hokuto corrected "Besides, a few hours of sleep aren't going to replenish all your energy. You're still weak. And Tsubasa isn't here, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Even so... It could still be dangerous." Arise bleated and Hokuto nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you just do something else?"

Hyoma picked up the remote control again and switched on the TV, but as he had predicted, there was nothing interesting to watch. He spent some time flicking through channels, but eventually gave up and pressed the 'off' button. He briefly considered looking for a book but he knew none of the ones he had would interest him.

Aries soon left to go and find Pavo to talk to, and Hokuto went back to sleep. But Hyoma missed their company. He would've liked someone to talk to, if only because being alone did nothing to alleviate his worries. In hindsight, it wasn't really logical for L-Drago's dark force to be affecting him, after all he hadn't faced the dark bey himself, too many things just didn't add up. But that didn't help him to solve this entire mystery. He hoped he would be able to find an answer soon. Once in a while, he longed for some sort of normal life. He felt like the only thing he could do was wait and hope that a solution would somehow come to him, but he found it hard to do.

* * *

><p>At one o'clock, Hokuto woke up again. Hyoma smiled at him lazily, before getting up and going to the kitchen in search of food. He had spent the last four hours sitting down, just thinking and occasionally talking to Aries and Pavo, who had shown up at regular intervals. They all agreed that a lot of things didn't make sense, but, as Aries had put it, 'the world stopped making sense the moment we met Ginga Hagane'.<p>

He felt drowsy. Hokuto had been right when he had said that he hadn't regained all of his energy yet, and just sitting and doing nothing was very tiresome.

Hyoma quickly finished the sandwich he had made, and then headed for his bedroom, in search of clean clothes and a book. But he had already read the one he found several times before and the plot failed to retain his interest. He yawned, then sighed resignedly. This had happened before, and every time he started to feel tired, he would fall asleep within the hour, even if he tried to stay awake. He'd usually be woken up again within the next two hours, more often than not by the two bey spirits that seemed to have grown to become far too comfortable with his house then their own beyblades.

There was really no way to stop himself from sleeping. Neither was there a way of stopping himself from dreaming.

"You're going to fall asleep again, aren't you?"

Aries and Pavo appeared through the front door, literally. They looked concerned.

"Yes, probably" Hyoma nodded.

"We'll watch out for you" Pavo promised. Aries agreed.

"Thanks" Hyoma smiled slightly and put the book down. As he had predicted, he fell asleep within the next ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>He stands upon the cliff top, marvelling at the world below him. A pretty village in the heart of the mountains. On the west side is a deep forest, on the north side a lake, on the east side a flower garden and on the south an enormous mountain, the one he stands upon. He nods. He's ready. He knows being the near-servant to Him will be difficult, and painful. But their two of a dying kind, they need each other. They need protection. <strong>**He**** would probably disagree, try to stop him or change his mind, but he will do this. He wants to protect Him, and, deep down, that's all that really matters.**

* * *

><p>He had never woken up just like that, someone else always had to wake him up, but he was awake now, and no one was yelling. He sat up, and Aries lifted his head.<p>

"Are you alright?" Pavo echoed the ram spirit's thoughts

"Yes, I'm fine" Hyoma nodded.

"Are the dreams gone?" Hokuto was awake too "You looked peaceful."

Hyoma shook his head and frowned: "No, I did dream. But it was different." Aries bleated and Hokuto nodded.

"Must have been" he told the lilac-haired boy "You were calm for once."

"It didn't hurt. There was a village, and I could see everything around it."

"Koma Village?" Hokuto asked. Hyoma shook his head.

"This one was different, but it was in the mountains" he explained.

"Is it a completely unrelated dream?" Pavo asked.

"No, I don't think so" Hyoma closed his eyes briefly, trying to recall the details "There's someone I want to protect. I don't know, but during the third dream, I felt the same."

"Someone you want to protect?"

"Yes..." Hyoma nodded "It's weird." Aries opened his mouth, but closed it again. Hyoma sighed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine pm" Hokuto answered "Don't you think you should eat?"

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe later." Hyoma picked up his book again, and opened it on the place where he had stopped reading. The plot still didn't manage to captivate him, but nevertheless, he read on.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Speed up!" Shouta watched as a boy appeared into his line of view between the leaves of the tree. He was panting hard as he beckoned to a companion behind him.<p>

"I'm not running again!" a female voice groaned "How do you keep going? We've been at it for hours!"

"Well fast-walk then!" The boy vanished for a second before reappearing, dragging a girl behind him by her wrist. She immediately slowed down, making the boy sigh and fast-walk on ahead of her. Shouta reacted by instinct, leapt out of the tree and landed on the boy's back. The older boy gave a yelp of surprise before falling flat on his front from the sudden weight. Shouta quickly grabbed the boy's neck in a death grip, ignoring the shocked hollering from the girl behind.

"I don't care who you are or why you're here!" Shouta growled "But you've got 20 seconds to leave! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Hyoma closed the book he had been reading and put it to the side. He had almost finished it, but now he really was hungry, and the book wouldn't be going anywhere. He decided against cooking, and took out a slice of bread and a knife. He found the cheese near the back of the fridge, and quickly cut off a piece, then grabbed a plate and returned to the living room, munching on the bread. It had been a surprisingly calm day, especially compared to the previous days, and he hoped that he would have a calm night as well.<p>

He was just about to voice that sentiment to Hokuto, who was still standing in the living room with Aries, when someone knocked on his front door.

Hyoma looked up. Why would anyone be visiting him now, at this time of the day? Shouta should be out on patrol at the far north of the village with Pavo. There was another knock, and Hyoma decided he might as well go and find out who was on the other side of the door. He quickly crossed the hallway and turned the key, then opened the door slightly.

He almost reeled back in surprise.

"Tsubasa? Hikaru?"

"Hi there, can we come in?"

It was Tsubasa, and Hikaru could see Hikaru standing behind him. Eagle made Hyoma jump as he made use of the open door to slip inside. Immediately a scrap started between the two animals with Aries trying to separate them.

"What are you doing here?" Hyoma opened the door a bit wider, but still didn't let them enter.

"Getting Eagle back, it seems." Tsubasa pointed at the eagle, who had stopped fighting with Hokuto who was still hollering death threats, and was now perched on the arm of the sofa, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you going to let us in, Hyoma?" Hikaru smiled at him. Hyoma worked very hard not to blush as she did. Wait, _why_ was he blushing at Hikaru?

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." he began. Tsubasa frowned.

"Ginga called me" he explained "According to him, you're in trouble. Even if you aren't, _I'm_ coming in at least."

"I should've known... I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"No, you're not" Tsubasa folded his arms. Hyoma sighed, knowing that Tsubasa has a stubborn streak worse than Aries' (And he was a ram!), and opened the door fully.

"All right then, come in."


	14. Visitors

**Me: Okay, time for a big apology. I'm really really really really really sorry this took so long! I had the chapter drafted out but then I realised it didn't work and changed it, but it took forever to do so!**

**Hikaru: Excuses excuses.**

**Me: Whatever Hikaru.**

**Tsubasa: The name Hanako comes up later. For those who don't know it means Flower Child.**

**Me: Stop giving away spoilers! Let's hurry and start this story, so someone do the disclaimer!**

**Hyoma: Sharkey52 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but does own her OCs Shouta and Pavo.**

**Me: Alright, let's get this long-awaited chapter underway!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen - Visitors**

Hyoma closed the door and looked at his two uninvited guests. Hikaru had knelt down to stroke Hokuto whilst Tsubasa was looking around the cabin.

"This place is really nice Hyoma" Hikaru smiled, giving a pleased Hokuto a belly-scratch "I can see why you like it here so much."

"Yeah" Tsubasa gave Aries a long glance before looking at the ram's owner "It's better than my place in the city. Of course, maybe that has something to do with the two other people I mistakenly let stay there." He grimaced at the thought and Hyoma made a mental reminder to ask Tsubasa about it later.

"Sorry for arriving so late" Hikaru apologised "We didn't wake you up or anything." Hyoma shook his head.

"No, I was still awake" he replied "Do you want anything? There'll probably be something in the fridge."

"Never mind that now" Tsubasa turned to face Hyoma "Hyoma, what _has_ been going on? 'Cause you may act cheerful, but you look exhausted."

"He's been worse" Hokuto put in "You should've seen him a few days ago." Hyoma silence the dog with a glare and Hokuto went back to enjoying all the attention Hikaru was giving him.

"I gathered as much" Tsubasa nodded. Hyoma sighed, be wasn't going to get them off his back now.

"Sit down" he sighed. He took one end of the sofa, Tsubasa took the other. Hikaru remained on the rug with Hokuto.

"How much has Ginga told you?" Hyoma asked.

"Nothing to me" Hikaru answered "He spoke to Tsubasa." All eyes focused on the silver-haired blader. Eagle flew over to the armrest next to his friend and Tsubasa mindlessly stroked his brown and white feathers.

"Ginga said you were having nightmares" Tsubasa answered "Four I think?"

"Five" Hyoma explained "But the fifth one wasn't really a nightmare."

"Five then" Tsubasa nodded "And he said something to do with the dark power." Hikaru shuddered.

"Maybe" Hyoma sighed "In two of those dreams…" He trailed off. It seemed ridiculous that Tsubasa, Hikaru and Aries would attack him now.

"We were in it" Tsubasa finished, startling Hyoma "I can tell by the look on your face. Let me guess, you hated us right?"

"No, not exactly" Hyoma shook his head "I was being attacked by three beys: Earth Aquila, Storm Aquario and Rock Aries." Silence.

"Okay…" Tsubasa said finally, quite slowly "So, what else?" Hyoma yawned.

"Sorry. You guys don't mind if we talk about this in the morning do you?" he asked "I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Tsubasa rubbed his left eye; he appeared to be quite tired as well.

"Well, we did have to get up early in the morning to catch a train that just crashed and had to walk the remaining distance" Hikaru pointed out.

"I don't suppose you guys have a place to stay, do you?" Hyoma asked, then saw the look on their faces and didn't need to know any more "Never mind that. You can stay here. Tsubasa, you can take the sofa. Hikaru, I think there's mattress under the bed." The boys pulled the mattress out from under the bed whilst Hikaru found some blankets and pillows in the store cupboard. Hikaru went to bed straight away, but the boys were kept up for a little while as Tsubasa went into an angry rant about Yu being the one to pack his bag and forgetting to put in any pyjamas. So Hyoma lent him some.

"What so funny?" Tsubasa demanded, folding his arms. Hyoma was finding it hard to keep a straight face seeing Tsubasa in red pyjamas that were slightly too short for him.

"Sorry, it's just red's not exactly your colour" Hyoma told him, staring at a spot on the wall behind Tsubasa to try and stop him laughing "But I don't really have much else. Well…unless you like pink sheep."

"Pink sheep?" Tsubasa's eyes widened "Now I've got to hear the story behind that one."

"Ah, well, not so much as a story" Hyoma shrugged "Just a joke Ginga and some old friends pulled. I'd gotten Aries for my previous birthday and they thought it would be funny to get me pyjamas with pink sheep on them."

"I think I'll stick to red!" Tsubasa laughed "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you wear them!"

"Not a chance!" Hyoma laughed, then shutting the bathroom door after him as he went inside. Tsubasa lay down on the sofa that was just big enough for him to do so, resting his head on a pillow and draping the blanket over him.

"We're really glad you came Tsubasa." Tsubasa sat up and saw Hokuto and Aries had jumped up onto the armrest at the other end of the sofa.

"There was no way I wouldn't have come. I don't want Hyoma to be in trouble" he told them

"We're counting on you, all right?" Hokuto said "You're the only one we know who can help him, we don't know what to do anymore."

"Is it really that bad?" Tsubasa asked worriedly "I mean, Ginga told me that it was bad, but the way you say it..."

"He hasn't slept for nearly two weeks. Only today did he finally sleep peacefully again. You came here on a good day."

"What?" Tsubasa's jaw dropped "Why didn't someone tell me this sooner?" Hokuto bowed his head.

"Hyoma may not be a ram, but he has the stubbornness of one" he said. Tsubasa sighed and lay back.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, okay" he said "Goodnight." Aries bleated and faded to go back to his bey. Hokuto leapt off the armrest and trotted over to his blanket in the kitchenette. There came a fluttering of wings and Tsubasa knew Eagle had settled on the armrest beside his head. He gave those brown and white feathers one last stroke before rolling onto his side and letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tsubasa woke up again. He spent half an hour tossing and turning on the sofa, but after failing to fall asleep again, he threw off the covers and went to find something to eat; food always helped Yu sleep anyway. He startled slightly as he realised Hikaru had beaten him to it. She had just pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl and sat down at the small table, flicking a lamp on for some light.<p>

"You can't sleep either huh?" Tsubasa asked. Hikaru shook her head.

"I've been up for over an hour thinking" she said; she stared at the apple, not taking a bite "You don't think it's impolite, do you?" She held up the apple.

"You can pay him back" Tsubasa said, taking an apple for himself out of the fruit bowl "Besides, he offered us something earlier, didn't he?" Hikaru nodded and took a bite. Tsubasa did as well but it did little to settle his nerves.

"You think it was a good idea to turn up here out of the blue?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know what's troubling Hyoma, but I already know it can't be good" Tsubasa answered "Hyoma's spent too much time on his own to ask for help. But he needs our help and we're going to give him it." Hikaru nodded, putting on a small smile.

"You're Tsubasa and Hikaru, right?" Both turned and saw a yellow peacock, probably a bey spirit, walk up to the table followed by Hokuto and Aries.

"That's us" Tsubasa nodded "Who are you?"

"My name is Light Pavo" the peacock informed him "I'm Shouta's bey spirit and a friend of Hyoma's." She gave what was probably a happy sigh "We're really glad you're here. We were getting desperate." Aries bleated.

"He wants to know if you will help Hyoma" Hokuto translated.

"Of course we will" Hikaru nodded "Even if we can't help when can at least try."

"Thank you so much!" Pavo squeaked with joy, followed by nodding from Hokuto and Aries.

"It's no problem. Not at all" Tsubasa smiled "Will you tell me what happened?"

"All this started nearly a month ago" Hokuto explained "Hyoma just started having these two nightmares, very similar to each other. I mean, he gets nightmares more than most people, but after a week we knew something wasn't right. Then he started having two others that were distinctly different, and now a fifth one that doesn't even appear to be a nightmare."

"That's all we know" Pavo finished. Aries bleated.

"Hyoma told us not to worry" Hokuto translated "But everyone, even Shouta, has enough sense to realise something is wrong." He sighed "Now he's been having weird realisations that just don't add up."

"He even wanted to try and contact someone called Ryuga about it" Pavo said. Tsubasa and Hikaru looked alarmed.

"What kind of realisation…" Tsubasa began. But he broke off as screaming filled the cabin.

"Hyoma!"

"Maaa!"

The bey spirits and Hokuto charged out of the kitchenette around the corner. Hikaru threw her chair back with such force it clattered against the floor and dashed off after them followed by Tsubasa. Both almost tripped over Hikaru's mattress on the floor in the dark as they stumbled over to the side of the bed. Hyoma was thrashing around, trying to curl up as much as possible and clutching his stomach.

"Hyoma!" Tsubasa tried to shake the slightly younger boy awake, but almost earned a black eye for it. Tsubasa seized Hyoma's shoulders in an attempt to keep him still. But Hyoma was stronger physically and Tsubasa had trouble holding him still.

"Hyoma! Come on! Wake up!" Tsubasa cried, kneeling on the edge of the bed to get higher ground. Hikaru also helped out and, although the only female of the three had very little strength compared to either of the boys, the two of them successfully managed to pin Hyoma down.

"Wake up Hyoma!" Hikaru cried. Finally some of it seemed to get through to the struggling boy, for his movements stilled and he hazily opened his eyes, focusing on Tsubasa

"Griffin?"

Tsubasa released him and took a step back in surprised.

"Hyoma…What?" he asked in surprise. He looked at Hikaru but she looked as confused as he did. Tsubasa then looked over at Hokuto and the bey spirits who had leapt onto the edge of the bed, but they looked stumped too.

"It happened again, didn't it...?" Hyoma asked weakly. He sat up, still clenching his middle like he had a bad stomach ache or something.

"Hyoma, which one was it?" Hokuto asked.

"Second one…I think" Hyoma answered.

"You think?" Hokuto asked some-what impatiently at the same time Tsubasa asked incredulously:

"You numbered them?"

"The first one and second one are so similar" Hyoma explained "That voice was speaking again, but…" He looked at Hikaru and Tsubasa "You were both there, or someone controlling your beys." He then looked at Aries "You too." The ram spirit bleated and hung his head, as if ashamed Hyoma's nightmare would include him in it.

"You said 'Griffin' when you woke up" Tsubasa said.

"I did?" Hyoma asked.

"You don't remember?" Hikaru asked.

"No" Hyoma shook his head. The two visitors sat on the bed along with him.

"Okay, Hyoma, tell us everything you know" Tsubasa half-commanded.

"Tsubasa, it's four o'clock in the morning" Hyoma protested.

"And we're all awake anyway" Tsubasa persisted "So you might as well tell us now." Hyoma sighed, slowly removing his hands from his stomach.

"I barely know anything" he confessed "At first I didn't know what to believe. Then I thought it was L-Drago, because you had nightmares whilst under its influence. So I asked Ginga to ask you whether they were anything like mine."

"A good idea" Tsubasa nodded "But I said no."

"After that we had no idea what to do about it" Hyoma went on "I thought they would pass over but…apparently not."

"Pavo said you wanted to contact Ryuga about it" Hikaru said.

"That was when we thought it was the dark power" Hyoma explained "But since we didn't know how to contact Ryuga we asked you instead, Tsubasa. You were the only other person we could think of. So we asked Ginga to ask you and then you know the rest." Aries trotted over to Hyoma and nudged his palm with his head. The ram spirit then sat down next to Hyoma and allow him to pet him in a dog-like manner.

"The dreams?" Hikaru asked after about a minute's silence.

"The first two are almost the same, but in the second one there's a voice telling me to fight. I'm attacked by Aries, Aquario and Aquila and then sealed in ice…" He trailed off and then looked at everyone as if to check everyone was listening. Tsubasa nodded for him to go on.

"The third one there's still pain but I can't see anything, and there's someone I want to protect, but I don't know why. In the fourth one there's still pain, but instead I only feel hate."

"Hate towards who?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know" Hyoma shook his head "And then there's a fifth one, but it's isn't really a nightmare. I'm looking at a village which isn't Koma. No pain, but that desire to protect it there again." He looked almost expectantly at Tsubasa and Hikaru, but the two just stared at each other in confusion.

"Hyoma, what's this village like?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, it's surrounded by hills. There's white houses, lots of them" Hyoma squeezed his eyes shut with concentration "On the west side is a deep forest, on the north side a lake, on the east side a flower garden and on the south side there's…"

"A mountain?" Tsubasa asked "And has a river running through it that some of the houses back onto. And a square with a fountain and many flowerboxes?" Hyoma blinked.

"You know it?" he asked.

"I'd better" Tsubasa said "I grew up there."

"What?" Hyoma didn't know if he or Hikaru said that first.

"I grew up there" Tsubasa repeated "It's called Hanako Village. It's quite a way north of here, close to the west coast. I spent most of my childhood there." He cocked his head "But how did you see it?" There came a long silence.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Hyoma groaned "If this was happening to Ginga, he would know what to do right away. Why me, his little tag-along?" Hikaru looped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hyoma, we may not know what's happening, or why, but Great Pegasus we're going to try" she said "You can tell us anything, you know."

'_I wish I could Hikaru_' he thought '_But for the sake of both of you, sometimes secrets must be kept for the better good._'


	15. Loss

**Greetings my loyal readers! Sorry this is taking so long. I've got a plot in mind but I've struggling to put it down on paper (or prehaps I should say screen).**

**At the moment, the others are having lunch, so I can ask this question before they come after me with sickles. I need to know who you think Hikaru should end up with at the end of the book, Tsubasa or Hyoma. The plot sorta varies around who you pick, so choose wisely. Currently Tsubasa is winning so if you guys want Hyoma and Hikaru together vote fast. Any reviews that aren't flames are welcomed!**

**A quick notifier, my new OC will debut in the next chapter. I've got a name for him already.**

**Okay, that's it from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen - Loss**

Hyoma only got two hours of extra sleep. He got dressed and put some food out for Hokuto before the white dog could complain about lack of meals around here. Thankfully he and the bey spirits were asleep. Hikaru kept on groaning and turning over, halfway between sleeping and waking.

"I'm just going out Hikaru" he told her, pulling his coat on "There's food for the two of you in the fridge if you want it." Hikaru just rolled over and mumbled something. Taking that as a sign she had heard, Hyoma went outside.

Turning off the path, he headed up to the top of the cliff on the edge of the forest where he liked to be at sunrise or sunset. Looking down upon the sleeping village, he mused how strange it was to be sharing his house with someone. He hadn't done that since…

His breath caught in his throat and he angrily wiped tears for his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

'_Stop it_!' he told it '_Just stop it_!' But the memory was too real to push away.

"_**Do you seriously need that many sweets?" A man with dark brown hair folded his arms as a ten-year-old Hyoma proceeded to take a whole armful of sweets and chocolate out of a kitchen cupboard.**_

"_**Of course Dad!" Hyoma insisted matter-of-factly "It's a whole weekend in the mountains!"**_

"_**Sweets contain sugar, useful for energy" a lilac-haired woman pointed out. Hyoma gave his mother a 'thank you' smile. At least one person backed him up.**_

"_**Aren't you on my side?" his Dad protested.**_

"_**Nope" his Mum took the sweets and dropped them into a rucksack Hyoma had been packing.**_

"_**You can never take too many sweets on a mountain trip" Hyoma pointed out. His Dad lunged forwards and tried to tickle him. Squealing, Hyoma took a step back and almost tripped over a coil of rope on the floor. His Dad then left the room to find a sleeping bag.**_

"_**Let's hope it doesn't rain, eh?" his Mum smiled, giving him a hug "Are you sure you'll be okay without us Hyoma?"**_

"_**Yep" Hyoma pulled away and nodded his head "I'll be fine on my own."**_

'_I didn't mean forever_' Hyoma thought, swiping thin air as if he was swiping the memory away '_Mum, Dad, why did it have to happen_?'

"Someone looks a little down." Hyoma jumped and spun round to see who had snuck up on him. He exhaled when he realised it was only a very surprised Tsubasa.

"No need to disembowel me, I just came to say hi" he said, warding off the angry glint in Hyoma's purple eyes. Tsubasa walked to the top of the slope and stood in line with Hyoma "You're acting jumpy."

"Nightmares for three weeks in a row tend to do that" Hyoma replied bluntly.

"Not to the point you give a death glare to the first person you hear" Tsubasa pointed out "What were you thinking about?" Hyoma didn't answer "Come on."

"I doubt you'll understand" Hyoma sighed.

"Try me" Tsubasa looked at him with expectant golden-brown eyes. Hyoma gave a long sigh.

"My parents" he answered finally.

"Ah" Tsubasa turned to face the rising sun, his silver hair looking like it was ablaze in the red light of the dawn "By the tone of your voice I can tell they died a while back, right?" Hyoma swallowed.

"That would be correct" he nodded, avoiding eye-contact.

"Thought so" Tsubasa said "You were wearing the same look Yu says I do." Hyoma blinked.

"Are you…?" he began.

"An orphan, yeah" Tsubasa nodded "Not need for apologies, I'm use to it by now." He gave a long sigh "I was fourteen. My Ottosan was an archaeologist, always interested in artefacts and stuff. With no Okkosan or siblings, I spent a lot of time alone when he was away from Hanako Village. That's why I made friends with Eagle I guess. It gave me something to talk to. Anyway, I was at home one day and I was told the ruins my Ottosan were in had collapsed, none of the team had survived. That's when I moved to the city." Hyoma just nodded, his eyes on the rising sun

"I guess Ginga was right, we do have a lot more in common than we think" he said. There was another small silence.

"You were great friends with Ginga at one point, weren't you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Still are, I hope" Hyoma answered "He was the first friend I ever had, except maybe Hokuto." A smile worked its way to his face as he recalled a memory of the past "He was always watching out for me back then. When we were seven, Uncle Ryo set up a waterslide thingy in the back garden. I got too much momentum and smashed into a tree. Ginga carried me on his back all the way home." He sighed "He's sort of the brother I never had."

"Well, now you guys have finished with your 'Who Do You Think You Are?' moment."

Both boys turned around to see Hikaru walking up the hill towards them. Tsubasa blinked. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing the outfit she supported when she had been a beyblader. Not to mention she looked generally tired, frustrated and grumpy.

"You're awake" Hyoma commented.

"And grumbling" Hikaru sniffed; there were bags under her blue eyes "Do you have any coffee?" Tsubasa started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hyoma raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I should've told you" Tsubasa laughed "Coffee is very important in the mornings for Hikaru. Trust me, if she doesn't get it, things can turn really ugly!" Hyoma joined in the laughter. Hikaru just scowled.

"Alright, I'll see if we have any left over" The lilac-haired boy walked back down the hill, followed by his companions. He wasn't a big fan of coffee himself, he preferred tea, but he might have some left over from the last time Ginga visited.

"By the way Hikaru, how did you know where to find us?" He asked "Did Hokuto tell you?"

"That lazy lug is still asleep" Hikaru snorted "He wouldn't wake up if there was an earthquake going on!"

"Then how?" Hyoma repeated. Hikaru smiled.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me" she smiled "Or should I say, a little peacock-wielder told me."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the coffee had been found and breakfast had been made. Hokuto was eating, again, Aries was still asleep in his beyblade and Eagle had gone hunting. With the family jungle under control, the humans were now about to have some bacon and eggs.<p>

"This is really good Hyoma!" Hikaru smiled at him, swallowing some bacon "I didn't know you could cook."

"I just picked up a few things here and there" he shrugged. He gulped as he felt his cheeks enflame '_Stop blushing you idiot_! _She's __**not **__interested in you_! _Get over it_! _She looks like cute when she smiles… No_! _Enough_! _Stop staring at her like that_! _Bad Hyoma_!'

After he had finished mentally berating himself, Hyoma realised Tsubasa was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Muttering something about a sunburn, Hyoma tried to hide his blush by taking a sip of coffee.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hikaru asked. The boys blinked "This Hanako Village. What do it have to do with Hyoma's nightmares?"

"Good question" Hyoma agreed "I've never been there before. I'd never even heard of the place until Tsubasa mentioned it last night."

"Well, what do we know about it?" Hikaru asked. All gazes settled upon Tsubasa. He set down his mug and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"It's a bit like Koma Village actually, a sacred village cut off from the outside world" he explained "I can get in, being from Hanako Village myself. Hyoma probably could too, being from Koma. But Hikaru…" He trailed off, looking at the only female at the residence.

"If they don't let me in, I'll jolly well give them a piece of my mind!" Hikaru growled. The boys stared at each other with shocked and surprised expressions. Tsubasa then sighed.

"I'll just say you're my cousin or something" he said "Hopefully we'll get in without bumping into anyone."

"Is Hanako Village guarded like Koma?" Hokuto leapt up onto the table.

"Yes, but not in the same way as Koma Village" Tsubasa replied "I think we should go there. We might uncover something whilst we're there. Plus I've always wanted to visit the village again. I haven't seen it in years."

"Sounds like a plan" Hyoma nodded "But, we'll need somewhere to stay whilst we're there. And probably someone with knowledge of local myths and legends." Tsubasa paused for a few seconds, staring into space. Then his eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I think I know just the person."


	16. New

**Alright, I'm supposed to put an MASSIVE! applogy here, but I don't think I can apologise enough for this. But...I'M SORRY! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, TRUELY SORRY!**

**I didn't actually forget about this story - in fact half of this chapter was written up last Summer. It's just I couldn't find the inspiration to write more of it. Actually, I'm quite disappointed at how this chapter has turned out. But I suppose it'll do for now. It introduces Hajime and the siblings, so I guess it isn't too much of a filler.**

**Also, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I've got a vague idea of how it's going to go, but I have yet to type it up. At the moment though, I'm mostly taken up with my Protector of Silence story, which is reaching it's epic climax. Once that's over and done with (which should only take another 10-12 chapters or something) I should be able to focus on this story more. So hopefully I'll be able to buck up the pace of these chapters by about late-summer or September. So I'm _really_ sorry to all my faithful readers but you'll just have be patient. Until then, I'm always happy for reviews (which keep me in high-spirits) and to answer any question you have via PM. But thank you to all those who bother to remain faithful to this story!**

**But, for now, I have decided my OC Shouta should do this disclaimer. So Shouta, show us your stuff!**

**Shouta: For a simple disclaimer? Ugh, fine. Sharkey52 doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own the plot and her OCs like me, unfortunately.**

**Me again: So with that, I'll leave you in peace to read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen - New**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Positive...sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well, I wrote these directions myself...when I seven."

"Oh, that's a comfort! Following the directions written by an albino seven-year-old with no sense of direction!"

"I'm not an albino."

"Yeah you are!"

"My hair's silver, not white."

"I stand corrected, you're not an albino, you're an old man!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Who are you, Yu?!"

"Well at least he can write a set of directions!"

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"SHUT UP HOKUTO!"

Hokuto snorted and turned up his nose in disapproval, trotting at Hyoma's heels. Said boy rolled his eyes, his pale fingers on the strap of his rucksack, listening as Tsubasa and Hikaru now bickered about the logics of blue hair.

'_They're at it like an old married couple_' he thought. He froze, his lilac eyes wide. '_Wait, does that mean_...?' He shook his head and began walking again '_Not yet. That gives me some time at least_.' He looked at Hikaru and sighed '_Tsubasa, possibly Ginga and who-knows who else - so much so competition_.'

"Keep your eyes to yourself."

Hyoma glared down at Hokuto.

"What do you know about the subject!"

"I'll have you know I have lots of experience on the subject!"

Hyoma stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know" he muttered. The two looked at each other again as they heard a yowl of frustration.

"Hikaru?" they both questioned before racing ahead to where their companions had shot on ahead without them. Hikaru had snatched Tsubasa's instruction sheet, which was written in blue crayon, and was positively screaming at the older boy whilst flapping her arms like a dying duck.

"Turn left at the giant tree!?" she screamed at the poor guy. Tsubasa shrugged.

"It seemed like a good landmark at the time" he commented.

Hyoma gave a long sigh and introduced his palm to his face. The pair had been acting like kids all day! The kick-off had been on the train journey here when they started playing Uno. Whilst Hyoma was good at many card games, he wasn't familiar with Uno and failed miserably; the flashy colours didn't help. This left the stage clear for Tsubasa and Hikaru to compete like their lives were on the line. The competition soon broke down into a battle of words between the two over the subject of cheating so Hyoma had contented himself for the rest of the train journey curled up in his seat, playing around with Hikaru's phone and jumping every time the touchscreen responded to the tap of his fingers. The others however at been at each other's throats since then, including the full three hours they had been walking pretty much lost.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Hikaru asked, obviously seething in anger.

"Well, maybe a little" Tsubasa admitted.

"Well which way do we have to head?" Hikaru asked, rather impatiently "North, south, east, west? No time like the present!"

"How should I know?" Tsubasa shrugged "I don't even know which way is north anymore."

"Well get the compass out then!" Hikaru complained, resuming waving her arms in an unladylike fashion.

"We don't _have_ a compass" Tsubasa pointed out. Hyoma considered reminding them that the reason they didn't have a compass was because the two of them had dragged him out of the house before he could grab one. He had barely enough time to write a note to Shouta explaining where he was going and certainly not enough time to make Hikaru her midday coffee, which was clearly a big mistake.

As the duo dissolved into another war of words and flailing arms, Hyoma rolled his eyes for seemed like the thousandth time that day and cleared his throat to get their attention. They both snapped their heads to look at him.

"Haneko Village is in a valley, right?" he asked. Tsubasa nodded. Hyoma set his backpack down on the ground and removed from it one of Hokuto's yellow rubber balls. He set it down on the ground and took a step back. Slowly, the ball began to roll to the right before Hyoma stopped it with his boot.

"That way" he said, picking up the ball and pointing to the right. Hikaru raised an eyebrow in question. Hyoma sighed.

"In a valley, the land carves downwards. Therefore, we should be heading in the direction where land drops. Make sense?" he explained. The other two nodded in understanding.

"How do you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"Nature boy, remember" Hyoma slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed right "Now, are you going to kill each other before we get there or will Hokuto and I be turning up with extra baggage?"

"Watch what you say" Tsubasa pointed out to him, following "According to Kenta, the last time someone called their companions baggage, they were chased around for two hours by wild bees."

"Benkei kicked their nest with a stick" Hyoma blinked.

"Keep this up, and it won't be the bees that kill you" Hikaru mumbled at the back.

"Don't suppose you've got any coffee, have you?" Tsubasa murmured to Hyoma.

"Do I look like a portable coffee machine? Now come on! Where's this giant tree we're supposed to be turning left at?"

* * *

><p>After another half-an-hour walking, they finally found the village. The four of them stood on top of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful village. It was similar to Koma, but it appeared to be more compact and made of out of red bricks and cream concrete than Koma's wood-brown and green grass. In the centre of the village was a town square with a fountain and flower boxes and there was a river starting at the small lake to the north, carving through the village which people were kayaking on.<p>

"Thank Pegasus, we're here" Hyoma exhaled. Then the scenery was automatically ruined as he heard arguing behind him. He felt something snap and he whirled around "Can you two knock it off for just two seconds?! We're here now!" The quarrelling racket abruptly stopped.

'_Wait, that's all it took_?' Hyoma blinked as he thought that '_If I'd known that I would've yelled at them ages ago_.'

"Home" Tsubasa breathed, rushing over to the cliff-edge, grinning with his eyes sparkling with happiness "I'm home!" Hikaru joined him at his side, smiling too.

"You know, if I'd been in charge, we would've got here sooner."

'_Aaaand, we're back to square one_' Hyoma sighed as the two slipped back into the realm of anger and argument '_All this over a pack of plastic colourful cards_.'

"Trouble."

"Huh?" Hyoma down at Hokuto, who was sniffing the air and not proving his point about not being a dog very well.

"Trouble's coming" the dog elaborated.

"What kind of trouble?" Hyoma pressed, making a mental reminder not to fall asleep for fear of another nightmare. Not like he could easily sleep with the way his heart was pounding in his chest like it was now. "Honey-bear trouble or destruction-of-Koma-Village trouble?" Hokuto sniffed ground, circling around as if chasing his tail at a slow pace. Then he looked up, his head sticking up in a periscope-like manner.

"Trouble as in someone else being here" he confirmed "But leaning more towards honey-bear." Either way, that set alarm bells ringing.

"Quick, in the bag" Hyoma ordered, kneeling down and opening his backpack for Hokuto to climb into. Hokuto narrowed his eyes in a 'your kidding' manner. Hyoma shook his head urgently. Rather reluctantly, Hokuto climbed in.

"If you forget about me and jiggle this bag around, I'll bite you" the dog warned as Hyoma slipped his arms through the straps.

"Bite me and I'll make the rest of this trip extremly unpleasant for you" Hyoma calmly shot back. Hokuto didn't have a witty comeback for that one.

"And I just—" Tsubasa stopped his arguement with Hikaru and raised his head, sensing a disturbance in the force. "They found us."

"Who found us?" Hikaru asked through gritted teeth, still fired up from their 237th argument that day.

"The people I didn't want to find us" Tsubasa muttered, moving to stand at Hyoma's side. Hikaru joined him there.

"Well they probably heard us well before they found us, the racket you two have been making all day" Hyoma muttered. Tsubasa frowned, but didn't say anything. Hikaru was too focused on what was coming up the hill.

"Attack of the killer monks!"

If Pavo had been here, that's probably what she would've said. The 'monks' were completely covered in black and had their hoods draw up so their faces weren't visible. They carried golden staffs with black decorations coiled around them. In fact, besides the gold on said staffs, the only thing on them that wasn't black was the purple crest on the 'forehead' of the hood. Hyoma didn't know the symbol and couldn't properly describe it other than a group of lines and swirls, but his fingers were subconsciously drawing the symbol in the air at his side.

"Who dareth enter Haneko?" The voice that greeted them was that of an old man two inches from death. It made Hyoma's heartbeat raise to a dangerous rate and his chest tighten.

"An ally" Tsubasa answered, his chin raised and his face blank of emotion "I am Otori Tsubasa, son of Otori Kazuo. This is Hasama Hikaru, a close cousin on my mother's side, and Hyoma...um..." He looked at Hyoma awkwardly. It was then he realised the other boy was finding it hard to breathe.

"H-Hayden!" Hyoma finally coughed out, and after that the coughs wouldn't stop. He was starting to understand how heart-attack victims felt.

"Hayden Hyoma, guardian of Koma Village" Tsubasa finished for him. But his voice was laced with worry and a clear message for the monks: you're somehow making my friend sick so go away because I'm done explaining. Hyoma meanwhile felt if he stood one more second he was going to faint, so he got down on one knee and clutched his chest with one of his hands, feeling as if his heart was going to pound right out of it.

"Your friend requires medical attention" the lead monk with the horrible voice stated. Tsubasa stood in front of his suddenly ill friend defensively.

"We will be fine" he said calmly but threateningly "We'll just be on our way now." The monks seemed to take that as a cue to leave, because they did - down a little side-trail.

"Can you die a little quieter please?" Hikaru placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hyoma, but he could tell she was concerned.

"Sorry!" he apologised between coughs, feeling like he could throw up "Just gi-give me a minute!"

It took a full five minutes before Hyoma could walk again, and Tsubasa and Hikaru walked either side of him just in case he showed signs of relapsing.

"Who were they?" Hyoma asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Village guardians" Tsubasa explained "They work for the Temple of Zebrus. They function as the village's guardians, but last time I checked, nobody really wanted them there."

"Wait a minute, hold the bus" Hikaru spoke up "Did you say Temple of Zebrus?"

"Yes" Tsubasa nodded "It's on the northern side of town. Never been, only the guardians go there. It's on the verge of collaspe."

"But, the legend—"

"Is a whole load of nonsense. I've heard it a billion times. It's a story made up to scare little kiddies around here."

"Uh-huh" Hikaru nodded uncertainly "If you say so." Hyoma smiled at that.

'_Well, at least they haven't started arguing again_.'

* * *

><p>Haneko Village hadn't changed a bit, Tsubasa realised. Not one brick.<p>

"Duck!"

Halfway across a bridge, Tsubasa stopped. He knew Hikaru was quite an honest person, so he hit the dirt.

"No! Not the verb! The noun!" Hikaru ran past him and pointed over the edge of the bridge "Duck!"

Tsubasa peered over the edge of the bridge also and saw a family of ducks in the water. He sighed and looked at the delighted Hikaru.

"There's a river back home" he pointed out. Hikaru shrugged.

"Yeah, but no ducks" she pointed out.

"Are you two coming?" Hyoma called back to them, already across the bridge. Hikaru swiftly followed him, but Tsubasa was slower to - wanting the enjoy the scenery and the feeling of being back home.

"Tsubasaaaaa!"

One second Tsubasa was walking behind Hikaru, the next he had suddenly disappeared. Well, actually he'd just been tackle-hugged. The force of the surprise impact had sent him and his attacker rolling across the ground until they hit the base of the bridge's railing which was essentially a waist-height stone wall to prevent people from falling into the water as they crossed the bridge. However, when you smash into it with your back, it hurts. The crash caused Tsubasa and his attacker to stop rolling and the silver-haired blader to realise he had someone sitting on his stomach.

Hyoma wasn't sure of how to react. He didn't recognise the boy who had 'attacked' Tsubasa. Light-brown eyes, pale complexion and wild dust-brown hair; none of it was familiar to him. Though it was to a wide-eyed Tsubasa.

"H-Hajime?!" he gasped "Hajime Aimura?! Is that really you?!" The boy tipped his head to the side slightly and gave him a grin.

"In the flesh!" he grinned, jabbing a thumb towards his chest.

"I-I don't believe it!" Tsubasa gasped, possibly for air "You...I mean...how old are you now?!"

"Thirteen" the boy named Hajime answered "And I'm guessing you're fifteen, correct?"

"Yes. Golly, you have changed a...OW! Oh get off me! You're like a young elephant! Argh! No, not like that, you idiot! You'll break my ribs! That's better!" Hajime clambered off Tsubasa and held out a hand to help the silver-haired boy to his feet.

"Gonna introduce your new friend Tsubasa?" Hikaru asked as she walked over with Hyoma.

"Oh, guys, this is Hajime Aimura" Tsubasa introduced them "He's a childhood friend of mine and a good blader last time I checked."

"A _powerful_ blader" Hajime grinned, reaching into his pocket "Black Tucana and I are unbeatable!" He showed them a white attack-type bey with a black spin-track. On its face-bolt was a black long-billed bird with yellow outlines and a wide white circle for an eye.

"Black Tucana huh?" Hikaru asked "A toucan."

"Yeah, people round here tend to fight with bird beys" Hajime explained, jamming his hands in his jeans' pockets and scraping his trainer along the dusty ground.

"Hajime, these are two friends of mine" Tsubasa continued the introductions "Purple-head is Hyoma Hayden, the guardian of Koma Village."

"Koma huh?" Hajime asked "You sure get around a lot, don't you now Tsubasa?"

"He sure does" Hyoma and the Hanako Village resident shook hands "Hyoma, it's nice to meet you."

"Hajime, nice to meet you too" Hajime smiled, then it vanished into a frown "Uh, Hyoma. You do know your bag is moving?" Hyoma blinked, then realised what Hajime was talking about.

"Oh gosh! Hokuto!" he hurriedly took off his backpack and removed the disgruntled white dog from it.

"FINALLY!" Hokuto gasped with exasperation before sniffing around the town square in an investigation.

"A talking dog? Well, now I've seen everything" Hajime commented "Oh yeah. Where's Eagle, Tsubasa? Isn't he always, like, glued to your side?"

"Oh, he'll be off hunting. He'll be back in a minute" Tsubasa answered, then noticed Hikaru tapping her foot with her arms folded impatiently "Oh! Sorry! I didn't finish the introductions! This is Hikaru Hasama. She's my boss' secretary and my closest friend." He added the last three words because he knew Hyoma wouldn't mind and Yu was miles away from here. He blinked as he thought he saw the lightest of blushes on Hikaru's cheeks before she shook hands with Hajime.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru, Tsubasa's cousin" she played along. Hajime blinked.

"Cousin?" he asked "Since when did Tsubasa have a cousin? Or even an aunt and/or uncle for that matter?"

"You know, my Okkasan's brother, remember" Tsubasa hoped Hajime would leave it at that.

"What? Since when did your Okkasan have a brother?" Hajime blinked again.

"My Okkasan's brother's child" Tsubasa repeated in a 'just play along' tone. Hajime's light-brown eyes widened as he understood.

"Oh yeah! Your Okkasan's brother!" he smiled "Old Uncle Kaede! How could I forget?!"

Tsubasa leant across and whispered something to Hajime that neither Hikaru nor Hyoma could make out. Hajime's eyes widened further as he plainly understood.

"Righty-o then! I'll go right now!" he nodded before sprinting off down one of the side streets, jutting off of the square.

"He's gone to tell his family that we're staying" Tsubasa explained "He lives with his mother, and she should be okay with it. Only thing is, there's only two spare beds." Hikaru sighed.

"You take it, it's my turn to take the sofa" she sighed.

"Are you sure Hikaru?" Tsubasa asked "'Cos I can easily..."

"No, it's fine" Hikaru shook her head "You took the sofa at Koma Village, I'll take it here."

"You are sure, aren't you?" Tsubasa repeated "Because I thought a girl like you wouldn't want..." He stopped as one of Hikaru's blue eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, so that it, is it?!" she growled, her face as red as fire "You think I'm too ladylike for such things! Don't you?!" Tsubasa looked taken back.

"No! I-I didn't say anything like that! I just..."

"Well you were thinking it!"

A fully-fledged argument broke out between the two of them. Hyoma stayed quiet in the background. He didn't particularly want the sofa, he'd done his fair share of sleeping on it in the previous few weeks.

A few minutes later, Hajime came back. He must have had time to brush his hair, because it seemed slightly neater and darker than before.

"Hey! Tsubasa!" he grinned. It was almost like a greeting. He hadn't been away that long, had he? Hikaru shook her head and forced the thought out of her mind.

"So, Okkasan went out but she's happy to have any friends of Tsubasa over" Hajime went on "Come on, you remember where our house is, don't you?"

"Yeah" Tsubasa nodded "Lead on." Just as they were about to turn down the side street Hajime had appeared from, they heard Hokuto bark:

"Get away from me you runts!"

"Oggie! Oggie!"

They looked back and saw Hokuto positively pounding towards them, his black eyes wide with fear and annoyance. As he took cover behind Hyoma, they saw his pursuers. Two children, possibly brother and sister, both about four or five-years-old, both chasing after Hokuto with enormous grins on their faces. The boy looked like was the older of the two as well as the taller. He had dark hair and aqua-coloured eyes. The younger was the girl. Her hair was honey-blonde and tied back in a ponytail, contrasting with her sparkling baby-blue eyes.

"Oggie! Oggie!" They both cheered, pointing at Hokuto. Suddenly they realised that the white dog was hiding behind someone and they ground to a halt in front of Hyoma.

"Oggie!" they unisoned, pointing at Hokuto.

"That's Hokuto" Hyoma explained.

"Kuto! Kuto!" They both began calling "Oggie! Kuto!"

"Yes, Hokuto is a dog" Hyoma nodded with a smile. The little girl bent over and slapped Hokuto on the head - multiple times.

"Hyoma! I think it's attacking me!" Hokuto growled.

"I think she's petting you" Hyoma offered, trying to avoid bloodshed. This didn't seem to reassure Hokuto one bit.

"Leave me alone you pesky brat!" the dog barked at the girl, but this just made her giggle even more.

'_They're so innocent_' Hyoma thought with a smile, glancing between the girl and the boy. '_How I miss those days_...'

"Alright, that's enough you two" Hajime said, frowning with disapproval. He removed two biscuits from his pocket, making the two kids' eyes shine with delight. He tossed them some distance away down a side street and the kids went racing after them, Hokuto no longer interesting enough.

"Who were they?" Hyoma asked, mostly out of curiously.

"Some orphans that have been hanging around here. Don't give them too much attention or they'll never leave you alone" Hajime stated, turning northwards and beginning to walk away from them. "C'mon, my house is this way."

The trio followed him hurriedly, Hyoma waking in front of the others in case they started arguing again. It was at least a minute before Hajime decided to try and be social again.

"So, Hyoma Hayden, right?" Hajime asked, taking a step back so he could walk more-or-less alongside Hyoma. "What an usual name."

"That's only half of it" Hyoma groaned "Try Hyoma Hiama Hayden. —And don't laugh!" he added as Hajime looked like he was trying very hard not to.

"Relax! I wasn't going to!" he chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender as he sped up his pace again.

"Hyoma Hiama Hayden?" Hikaru looked at him in a disbelieving fashion "Seriously?"

"Don't remind me" Hyoma pinched the bridge of his nose "Hiama's a family name, unfortunately. It's been on of the biggest banes in my life. Ginga took great pleasure in calling me 'Triple H' when we were kids."

"And you wonder why the others call you an oddball" Tsubasa grunted.

They went around a corner, and for a few seconds Hajime was out of sight before they saw him again. He seemed to be walking differently now, his pace faster and his arms swung more as he walked. This encouraged the trio to also speed up.

"I am not a oddball" Hyoma reminded him through gritted teeth "And what do you mean 'call'? As in _present_ tense?"

Tsubasa had a knowing look in his eye. "Draw your own conclusions, but don't shoot the messenger."

Hyoma couldn't stop a small growl from escaping his throat, something Hikaru found highly amusing. But all that froze to a halt as Hyoma's head jerked up, eyes seemingly flashing silver in the sunlight as an impassive look came over his features.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, instantly concerned. "You sense something?" Hyoma paused for a second, still walking though, before asking:

"Is this part of the village new?"

"How new?" Everyone jumped as Hajime's voice came from behind them. Sure enough, Hajime was just a metre or two behind them and had sped up a little to catch up with them.

'_He would've had to walk around the whole cluster of houses in the space of a few seconds to do that_' Hyoma mentally frowned, but shook his head. It didn't really matter. "As in, a couple of generations ago? After...after a fire or an earthquake or some sort?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow at this, but eventually answered: "Yes, this whole side of the village had to be remodelled after Zebrus. It tore most of the old buildings in this area down. Why the curiosity?"

"Zebrus?!" Hikaru helped, but her cry went ignored.

"I just saw things differently for a second there" Hyoma explained "There weren't very many houses, and they looked really old-fashioned and burnt out. But I saw what looked like a temple carved into the mountain in the background. And flowers. Lots of flowers."

"Ah, flowers - Haneko's namesake" Hajime sighed, his gaze distant for a moment. "Legend says, this place was built by monks looking to build a temple to worship some kind of god. They were told to built it near an enormous patch of flowers, which they found here. The temple became known as Haneko's Shrine. But these days, it's typically known as the Temple of Zebrus."

"So, it was...a memory?" Hyoma murmured, turning away from Hajime and hanging his head. Hikaru and Tsubasa shared an uncertain glance.

"In the daytime?" Hikaru asked "I thought you only got them at night?"

"That's true" Hyoma confirmed "At least...until now..." An awkward silence.

"Well, at least it wasn't a bad memory" Tsubasa tried to think of a positive. Hyoma nodded, but kept his gaze trained on the ground and said nothing. Another awkward silence.

"So, about this whole Zebrus thing" Hikaru spoke up finally "Is there any logic behind it?"

"Oh yeah. Loads of it" Hajime grinned from...in front of them?

'_I swore he was behind us a minute ago_' Hikaru frowned, but chose to ignore it "Really, like what?"

"Well, it's said to be home to one of the Three Saviours" Hajime tried, but at the looks of confusion he was getting he went on: "The Three Saviours were the three beys and their wielders said to have defeated Zebrus. They each came from one of the villages. The bey of the sky was said to have come from Haneko, whilst the earth bey came from Koma and the sea bey from Nanami Village - another ancient village long since swallowed by the sea. But it was said Haneko was where they fought Dark Zebrus. They forced Zebrus' darkness back into it's bey and sealed it in ice in the Temple of Zebrus, hence the name. Of course, no one can verify this 'cos the only ones allowed into the temple are those dumb old guardians and they," he shuddered "they just give me the creeps!"

Tsubasa felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked over his shoulder to see Hyoma was gripping it. The lilac-haired boy was shivering, and this wasn't unnoticed by Tsubasa.

"What's wrong? You cold or something?" he asked.

"No, no that's not it" Hyoma shook his head, the shivering slowing ever so slightly "I just thought of something. I-I'll tell you later, okay."

Tsubasa frowned, but agreed to it. "Alright, but you can tell me if you're holding something back. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know" Hyoma nodded, but Tsubasa wasn't entirely certain. Thankfully the tenseness was broken by:

"So, are we nearly there yet?" Hokuto had been so surprisingly silent that everyone had almost forgotten he was there.

"Nearly, just around the corner." Everyone jumped as they realised Hajime was behind them again.

'_Is he messing with us or something_?' Hikaru couldn't help but think.

"Okkasan should've finished dinner by now." Everyone's heads zipped forward again as suddenly Hajime was in front of them again.

"You have to try her boiled rice and salmon - it's the best meal from here to Osaka!"

"There's two of them?!" Hikaru spluttered, looking back and forth between the two Hajimes. One of them (the one behind them) was smirking whilst the one in front looking like he was holding back hysterical laughter. Which was more than Tsubasa was doing.

"N-Nice going (gasp) T-Taro!" Tsubasa spluttered out between his roars of laughter.

"Tsubasa? What's going on?" Hyoma asked, as confused as Hikaru was. Tsubasa tried to calm himself down and righten himself, and had almost succeeded as he grinned:

"Guys, did I forget to mention Hajime's a twin?"


	17. Origins

**Okay, so it's 2014. That means it's been over a year since I last updated...**

**...I'm really last the point of apologising, aren't I?**

**This story was my first multi-chapter story on this site, and I swear I really want to finish it some day, but my inspiration is really taking a turn for the worst. I've got this chapter and one that's almost complete, but after that I can't promise when I'll be able to update again.**

**I'm really sorry about this, but if you guys really want this story as soon as possible, the best way to show me that is either to review or to select 'finish The Light and Darkness Chronicles' on my poll on my profile. **

**It means a lot to me if only one person is reading this, but here's one chapter and the next one should be up tomorrow or in a couple of days.**

**Thank you, from Sharkey52.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Light and Darkness Chronicles<span>**

**Chapter Seventeen - Origins**

Hikaru was drinking coffee.

It was a very nice coffee.

She was currently on her fourth mug of coffee.

She had just finished her fourth mug of coffee.

"More" she groaned, pushing her mug forward towards Taro. Said twin was eating dropped-scones across the table from her. Why was he eating dropped-scones for breakfast? That, my dear readers, is one of the many mysteries of the universe still unknown to man.

"Alright, that's quite enough" Taro decided, taking Hikaru's mug away. But instead of refilling it, he pushed it towards the sink. The glare on Hikaru's face was not pretty. Taro actually cringed as he finished off his dropped-scone. "Look! You've had four mugs of coffee! Do you know how much energy that takes for a solar-powered coffee machine?!"

Apparently not taking in a word of it, Hikaru just slumped in her seat, the blanket falling from her shoulders, her head hitting the table with a final groan of: "Coffee..."

"Seriously?" Taro gave her an odd look "She's as bad as you Hajime." He looked over at his twin. Hajime was snoozing, half-on half-off the sofa. His face was smushed into the floor whilst his legs were on the sofa, cocooned by a blanket. Taro sweatdropped and sighed. "And you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"...ice cream..." was the reply he got. Taro also bashed his head off the table.

"The table's not gonna last much longer if everyone does that" Tsubasa stated, exiting the bedroom. Hikaru had won the battle for the sofa, only for Hajime to drop practically dead on said piece of furniture the second he finished dinner. So the argument had all been for nil and Hikaru had spent the night in Hajime's bed with a bruised knuckle and a sore ego.

"Where's the bathroom?" Tsubasa asked. Hajime suddenly jerked awake, having apparently heard the previous question.

"Oh, it fell over years ago" he stated "There's a bucket under the porch." Tsubasa rolled his eyes and turned to Taro.

"Second door on the right" he sighed. Tsubasa nodded his thanks and then glared at Hajime. But somehow the dodo had fallen asleep again, the top of his head now resting on the floor.

"Does he always do this spontaneously?" the silver-haired boy pointed at Hajime as he said this.

"Every day" Taro nodded, then paused and added "Except Thursdays."

"It's Thursday?" Hikaru groaned, lifting her head from the poor abused table.

"Really?" Hajime blinked awake. He pulled a diary out of his belt pouch and flicked through the pages, holding it in front of his face. "I got Monday."

"Go back to sleep" Taro groaned, throwing a dropped-scone across the room. It hit Hajime in the face and knocked him right back into the land of dreams.

"This seems familiar" Tsubasa sighed, picking Hajime up and dropping him into a more comfortable position on the sofa.

"Geez, I wonder why" Hikaru groaned "Maybe because he's Ginga missing a scarf and a powerful beyblade."

"Don't let Hajime hear you say that" Taro warned her "He takes great pride in his beyblading skills." Hikaru just lowered her head and whacked it off the table again. The table groaned a little from the repeated abuse. Shaking his head, Tsubasa headed into the bathroom.

"Strange crew you're with" Taro commented, starting on his penultimate dropped-scone. Hikaru raised her head and rubbed her eyes, the caffeine starting to work it's glorious magic.

"Yeah" she nodded "An eagle, a talking dog, a long haired moron and a boy who can't sleep through the night." She frowned at that, looking around. "Speaking of Hyoma, where is he?"

"With his kids" the spontaneously awake Hajime muttered (Hikaru was beginning to wonder if was ever actually asleep or jut a really good actor), propping his chin up on the armrest of the sofa.

"Hyoma's fourteen" Hikaru frowned "He doesn't have any kids."

"Really? Then who're they? His nephews?" Hajime lifted on arm and pointed towards the door. As Hikaru listened, she heard two sets of giggling outside.

"Huh?" she stood up, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders completely, and walked over to the front door of the cottage. Opening it, she got a surprise.

"Aren't those the orphan kids from yesterday?"

Sure enough, the orphans were there, standing either side of a smiling Hyoma, excited looks plastered on their faces.

"Again! Again! Again!"

"Pwease Oma, pwease!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hyoma laughed, twirling Aries' beyblade between his fingers. He clicked it into the launcher and let it rip. The beyblade spun in a circle around the three or four times before returning to Hyoma, spraying grass into the air as it went. The kids found this highly amusing, this faces stretched into enormous beams of delight.

"Looking to adopt Hyoma?" Hikaru called teasingly. The lilac-haired boy turned to face her, holding the little girl's hand whilst her male companion went to run in the circular track Aries had spun through.

"Oh, good morning Hikaru" the fourteen-year-old smiled "I don't think you've met my little friends."

"No, I don't think I've been given the pleasure" Hikaru said rather sarcastically, but Hyoma evidently didn't pick up on that.

"Well, that's Kazuki," Hyoma explained, gesturing towards the dark-haired five-year-old "and this is Sachiko." He placed his hand on the shoulder of the blonde girl, who was now sucking her thumb. "They're siblings."

"I would never have guessed" Hikaru sighed. '_Actually, I probably wouldn't have. I mean, they hardly look alike. Sachiko doesn't even look Japanese._' She ran a hand through her blue hair, and then stopped. '_Well, I suppose I can't talk_.' With a sigh, she sat down on the wooden porch, letting her skin soak in the sunlight and the children and Hyoma's laughter fill her ears.

'_Things couldn't be better_' she thought. Then she stopped and frowned '_Well, they could...coffee..._'

* * *

><p>Hikaru smiled as she watched Sachiko jump and land on Hyoma's back, dragging him to the ground. Kazuki promptly proceeded to jump on Hyoma as well, the pair successfully pinning him down.<p>

"Something funny?" Hikaru turned in her seat and saw Tsubasa emerge from the house, holding some sort of touchscreen device.

"Just watching Hyoma get beaten up by a bunch of five-year-olds" Hikaru smiled "Whatcha looking at?"

"I'm just looking up Hyoma's family tree, see if these nightmares have been inherited" Tsubasa explained, sliding his finger across the screen of the device "But it appears the only thing he inherited was a barrel-sized dose of bad luck."

"What?" Hikaru blinked, standing up. Tsubasa tapped the touchscreen.

"Listen up" he said, reading the screen "Hyoma Hiama Hayden, 14 years old, born on the20th June. Parents: Satoshi and Aimi Hayden. No siblings. Orphaned at 10 years of age. Lived alone ever since."

"Any family?" Hikaru asked.

"That's where the bad luck sets in" Tsubasa continued "Had an aunt, uncle and cousin that lived in Sendai. The aunt and uncle drowned in a boating incident when Hyoma was three; the cousin, Riku, died in foster care of meningitis a month later. His father's parents were killed in a Tokyo car crash before Hyoma was born, his mother's father died of a heart attack when he was six and his respective grandparent, his only surviving relative, lives in a mental care home in the far south. He has no one."

Hikaru opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't and just closed it again, forcing the tears back. She quickly turned her head away so Tsubasa wouldn't see her cry. She hadn't cried since her mother died.

"I guess I'm lucky" she breathed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"How come?" Tsubasa asked. Hikaru took a deep breath to calm her emotions before continuing.

"I... You and Hyoma are...orphans. You really have no one, and you've both coped with it. You haven't just given up - you've strode forward and tried to make better lives for yourselves" she swallowed. "And then there's me - I may have lost my Mum, but I try and make myself an orphan as much as possible. I hated my Dad. I wished he was dead too so I could be an orphan. I thought orphans got more pity, they were better off. But now I realise how selfish I was."

Tsubasa paused for a long time before saying: "Well, it's not too late to make a start."

"No" Hikaru shook her head "The bond's broken. It snapped when I left him to travel with Aquario. He won't want me anymore."

Without any warning, Tsubasa grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. Yelping with surprise, Hikaru didn't have time to dry the new tears. She was trapped in Tsubasa's golden-brown gaze.

"If he is your father," he said, rather quietly "he'll take you back without a second thought."

Hikaru swallowed. "Tsubasa..."

"He will, I know it" he smiled down at her "Now come on, dry your eyes. If Ryo found out you were crying, _he_'d be crying with laughter!"

"No!" Hikaru wrenched her arm out of Tsubasa's grip and furiously wiped her eyes with her sleeve "Don't you dare even _think_ about telling him Tsubasa!"

"Alright! Alright!" Tsubasa held up his hands in mock-surrender "That's more like the Hikaru I know." Hikaru chuckled despite herself.

"So, anything else you came out here to say?" she asked.

"Actually, yes" Tsubasa nodded "I didn't look up Hyoma's family tree just for that reason."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It was something Hyoma said to me last night..."

* * *

><p>"Hyoma?" Tsubasa rolled over in bed to face the other bed. The moon was spilling through the curtains and he could just see Hyoma in the other bed. "Hyoma! Wake up!"<p>

Hyoma groaned.

"Hyoma, you awake?" Tsubasa tried again.

"I am now" Hyoma sighed grumpily, rolling over to face the silver-haired boy.

"I just remembered. What did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Huh?" Hyoma blinked.

"You wanted to ask me something" Tsubasa pressed, hoping Hyoma hadn't forgotten it.

"When?" he frowned.

"Earlier, when Hajime mentioned the Zebrus myth" Tsubasa tried, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"When did h—oh~" Realisation broke over Hyoma's face like a rash. "Yeah, I remember."

"But what did you want to say?" Tsubasa asked once again, feeling Hyoma was missing the point; either that or avoiding it. Tsubasa prayed it wasn't the latter - he wanted to believe Hyoma could trust him.

"It's just...where's Hikaru from?"

That was not what Tsubasa was expecting to hear.

"Er...Tokyo?" Tsubasa offered, not really sure. He's never really thought to ask - this wasn't a question he thought he'd have to answer.

"...What about her parents?"

"Her parents?" Tsubasa was beginning to wonder why Hyoma wasn't asking playing 20 Questions with Hikaru. "Er...her dad's a lawyer? I don't know about her mum. She died of cancer when Hikaru was little or something."

"Was she from Tokyo too?"

"Is there a plot to all of this?" Tsubasa frowned, taking in the doubtful look on Hyoma's face. Doubtful of what though?

"Could her family be from Nanami Village?" the lilac-haired boy asked in a voice so quiet it was practically a whisper.

"Nanami?" Tsubasa frowned, trying to work out where he's heard that name before, but when he remembered it didn't help his confusion. "From the legend of Zebrus? Why?"

"Then all of us would have ancestors from those three villages. Koma, Haneko and Nanami. Like the legend, right?"

"Yeah" Tsubasa said slowly, sitting up slightly and giving Hyoma a weird look. "Why?"

"So then our beys - Aries, Aquila and Aquario - they would all come from those three villages too?"

"Are you trying to make a point with this?" Tsubasa asked, now starting to get a little impatient. If Hyoam was going to have a nightmare, fine. But could he at least get a little shut-eye first if it was so inevitable?

Hyoam flinched and rolled over so Tsubasa couldn't see his face. His voice was muffled by the duvet as he muttered: "It's nothing."

"If it's bothering you it must be something" Tsubasa retorted. No reply. "Hyoma? Seriously? No one goes to sleep that fast. Hyoma!"

Nothing. It appeared Hyoma was determined to keep up his charade of being asleep.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. Whatever. He was too tired to deal with cryptic insomniacs.

* * *

><p>"And this just randomly came out of the blue?" Hikaru frowned. "No reason why?"<p>

"No, not at all" Tsubasa shook his head "He just randomly came up with it and didn't feel like explaining. I wake up this morning ready to confront him and he's playing with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee over there."

Hikaru chuckled. "A mystery, eh?"

Tsubasa frowned and placed a hand to his head. "Mysteries make my head hurt."

"Awww" Hikaru mocked him "Well did you find anything?"

"Other than we all came from one of those three villages and as did our beys, yes" Tsubasa nodded. "I guess you did know Aquario was a family heirloom, huh?"

"I didn't, but it makes sense" Hikaru shrugged. "I mean, I guess it makes sense my mother gave Aquario to me rather than one of my brothers, with me being her only daughter. At the time I thought she just bought it from some shop."

"I just don't understand why he thought this up" Tsubasa shook his head "I mean, he's a smart kid, but I don't know why he would even think this villages thing up in the first place."

"Are you going to try and get it out of him?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm certainly going to try" Tsubasa nodded "Might need some help."

"Interrogation? My favourite game" Hikaru grinned.

"Something tells me Aquario might be offended by that" Tsubasa pointed out. Hilary slugged him on the arm.

"Park! Park!" They looked at the kids - Kazuki and Sachiko - and realised they had left a rather puzzled Hyoma and Aries alone and instead had grabbed the arms of Hajime to appeared to have just apperated outside.

"Hey guys! We're gong to the park!" Hajime declared, he and the kids skipping down the path away from the cottage. "Follow me if you wanna come too!"

Hyoma picked up Aries and looked at the two on the porch. "I better go after them. Are you guys coming too?"

Hikaru gave Tsubasa a look. "This place has a park."

"Apparently so" Tsubasa shrugged "You want to go?"

"Well it beats waiting around here for coffee" Hikaru sighed, bending down to pick up her jacket that she'd set down on the porch.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!~" Tone-deaf Hajime sung out as he and the kids continued to skip down the path.

"C'mon" Tsubasa sighed, motioning for the others to follow him "Time, tides, public transport and Hajime are four things that wait for no one."


	18. Tale

**The Light and Darkness Chronicles**

**Chapter Eighteen - Tale**

"Something's on my head!" Hikaru shrieking, breaking the morning stillness of Haneko Village. She yelled and shrieked, waving her hands above her head to try and dislodge whatever it was. It appeared walking to the park was dangerous business.

"Oooh! Lemme see!" Hajime bounded over to her, fishing through her hair. Hikaru was above to turn on him and yell in his face to stop messing with her hair, when whatever it was finally flew away. "Awww, a moth! Cool!"

"How are those evil critters _cool_?!" Hikaru yelled (by this point, a few people had poked their heads out of their front doors or windows to see what the commotion was about), covering her head with her arms as if it protect her aqua hair from any more insects.

"Moths _are_ cool" Hajime insisted.

"Hajime, you lost me between 'moths' and 'cool'. Normally these two words do not belong in the same sentence" Tsubasa sighed.

"Hey, moths are awesome!" Hajime pouted "They're, like, gay butterflies!"

"Hajime Aimura! You get back here and do not leave me with these two struggling brats!" Taro yelled from a few metres in young for them, where he was being dragged along by Kazuki and Sachiko. Now the twins were here to entertain, the kids seemed to have decided Hyoma just wasn't fun anymore and were seeking attention from _them_ on their way to the so-called 'park'.

"Coming dear!" Hajime called teasing, bounding back to the front to free his brother.

"Are you sure they're related?" Hikaru questioned "You know, not jus tweeting identical masks or something."

"If Taro wore a mask, it would be so he could stop looking like Hajime - not to look like him" Tsubasa corrected her.

Hikaru grumbled something, whipping a comb out of nowhere and proceeding to tame her ruffled hair.

Tsubasa looked over at Hyoma, who was trudging along beside them with his hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground. He was quiet - or quieter than usual at least. Like he didn't want people to notice him.

"Hyoma?" Tsuabsa reached across and nudged Hyoma's shoulder, making the fourteen-year-old look up at him with tired eyes. Tsubasa winced - Hyoma really needed more sleep. Maybe they should invest in sleeping pills. "Where did you go?"

"Just thinking about something" Hyoma answered as vaguely as possible.

"What" Tsubasa's voice was so flat, it would simply be a crime to put a question mark there.

"Nothing! It's just...nothing" Hyoma insisted, hands in his pockets, eyes back on the ground.

"This have something to do with what you asked me last night?" the silver-haired boy asked. Hyoma stiffened. Bingo. "It is to do with last night."

"You looked it up" Hyoma said. It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

"Yeah, you were right" Tsubasa explained "All of us had ancestors from Koma, Haneko or Nanami Village and all our beys came from those villages."

Hyoma just nodded, but it was as if he already knew the answer to the question and a as just asking for confirmation.

"And that has something to do with this, because?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow in question, eager to get to be a part of this.

Hyoma suddenly contorted his features into a snarl at Tsubasa. "You told her?! Thought about telling anyone else, huh?! What a problem I am?!"

"Since when did I call you a problem?" Tsubasa stopped that train of thought right there, firmly. "And we're a team, Hyoma. Hikaru had every right to know."

"Darn straight I did" Hikaru put in "C'mon Hyoma, what's on your mind?"

This time Hyoma chose not to answer, his gaze returning it's safe place on the ground, and he gave off the air of someone desperately pleading to be left alone.

"Look, I know you're used to putting other people's problems before your own, alright, I get how that feels" Tsubasa tried to reassure him "But we're really worried about you, Hyoma."

That appeared to get through to him. He slumped his shoulders and tugged his chin in even further, looking beyond uncomfortable. "I was trying to work out if I was dreaming about Zebrus."

Both Hikaru and Tsubasa frowned. "Come again?"

"Well, if Aquila, Aries and Aquario all came from the villages in the legend, and I was dreaming about Zebrus, then it would make sense why they were attacking me in my dreams, right?" Hyoma suggested "Now it seems likely they were those three beys, I'm guessing the dreams I'm having _are_ Zebrus' memories."

"Hold the phone, why would you be having dreams about the memories of an evil bey?" Hikaru looked at him as if he was insane. Which he probably sounded.

"I dunno" Hyoma shrugged "Maybe because of all the darkness in my life, maybe it decided to was attracted to that or something."

"L-Drago did that to me, but I certainly didn't dream about _its_ memories" Tsubasa pointed out "There must be something else. Did you disturb it somehow?"

"When I didn't even know it existed until I met up with the pair of you - unlikely" Hyoma replied "Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it isn't Zebrus."

"Hey, tell you what" Tsubasa offered "When we get back to the cottage, I'll look up Zebrus for you. See if it has any reason to bother you or for you to have it's memories. Okay?"

"I'll help if I can" Hikaru added "That means Hyoma here can busy himself with running Daycare 101 with our hosts. Hopefully those tykes 'll tire you out so much you won't dream, eh?"

Hyoma shot them both a small smile, his voice quiet. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you guys someday for this, I promise."

Hikaru smirked. "Sure you will, right after Kenta beats Ginga in a hamburger-eating contest."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and cricked his neck whilst Hyoma chuckled.

Up ahead, Kazuki and Sachiko laughed as Hajime moved on from the duck noises he'd been making for them to train sounds.

"Do you think those two know what trains are?" Hikaru asked "I mean, the nearest railway is miles away."

"So's Koma Village, but there isn't a villager there who doesn't know what a train is" Hyoma shrugged, hands in his pockets "We even have a legend about one."

"Is there anything Koma Village doesn't have a legend about?" Tsubasa asked, rather sarcastically. Hyoma pointedly ignored that.

"We call it the Star Carrier" he explained "It's our belief that if you really want someone close to you to come back, the Star Carrier will bring them back to you."

"Well that's a—" Hikaru froze mid sentence, tensing her whole body.

"What's the matter?" Tsubasa asked, stopping and turning to face her. Hyoma did too.

"Something's on my foot" she said, very slowly frowning. Hyoma squatted down and parted the long grass around Hikaru's feet. He shook his head with a sigh as he stood upright again.

"Relax, it's just a lizard" He held out his hand and showed a little brown lizard crawling across it. "You really hate nature, don't you?"

Hikaru wrinkled her nose at first, but then smirked. "Hey look Tsubasa, it's your ex-girlfriend!"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes "Real mature. _Real_ mature."

Hikaru wouldn't drop it, her face lit up in utter glee. "Sarcasm is the refuge of losers."

Tsubasa's face contorted into the deadpanliest of deadpan looks ever. "No. Too easy."

"I have to agree with him" Hyoma spoke up "You were setting yourself up for that, Hikaru."

"Oh and _you're_ so grown up now, huh?" Hikaru sniffed "Still having nightmares and keeping stuff from us, but _such_ an _adult_."

"I thought sarcasm was the refuge of losers" Tsubasa piped up.

Hikaru's glare had the word 'Die' written all over it - in capital letters and with exclamation marks surrounding it. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"When you said park, I imaged swings and playsets and, I don't know, <em>benches<em>!" Hikaru informed Tsubasa, who was at present moment leaning against a tree whilst sitting on the ground, his eyes closed as his tanned skin soaked up the sun's rays. "Not a field with some flowers and _insects_ in it!"

Tsubasa laughed. "City kids."

Hyoma, who was in the same position right next to him, laughed also. "You're telling me. Nothing appeases them."

Hikaru scowled. "Well what do you expect me to do?! Run around like lunatic with them?!"

She pointed rather over-dramatically at Hajime, who appeared to be taking part in a revised game of 'bulldogs' only with a four and a five-year-old. Occasionally one of the kids would trip and send flowers flying everywhere.

"Taro offered for you to walk back with him, but look who refused" Tsubasa pointed out.

Hikaru snorted. "Like I was going to give you two that satisfaction. If I hear one more jibe about 'city kids' I will actually kill you!"

"Why don't you sit on the ground and polish your bey?" Hyoma tried, desperately wanting the loud voice to go away so he could get some peace and maybe some rest in the event one of his nightmares struck that night.

Hikaru wrinkled her nose in disgust. "On the ground! In my shorts?!"

"Sit on your jacket" Tsubasa suggested.

Hikaru gave them one last look of disgust before turning on her heels and storming towards the driest patch of field she could find.

"I didn't think a field of flowers could be so threatening" Hyoma chuckled.

"If you're Hikaru, nature in general is threatening" Tsubasa pointed out "She must really care about you to come out all this way into the wilderness."

Hyoma bolted upright, staring at Tsubasa in what looked like shock. "Really?"

Tsubasa was about to reply, but was stopped when he heard Kazuki yell:

"Ow! Haji! That hurt!"

"Don't make me come over there!" Tsubasa called to them, determined to break up the game if it got too dangerous for the kids. From what he could see, it looked like Sachiko and Hajime had just commence a plot to trip Kazuki over. Tsubasa inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"He started it!" Hajime complained back.

Tsubasa growled a bit. "I don't care who started it! I'll _finish_ it!"

Hajime stuck his tongue out at him, only to be bashed on the head by a stick in Kazuki's hand that was almost a a big as the child himself.

Tsubasa sighed and called over to the thirteen-year-old. "You're an embarrassment to nature, do you know that?"

"Does he care?" Hyoma pointed out.

"Probably not" Tsubasa shrugged.

The two shut their eyes again, trying to absorb the peace and quiet and ignore the sounds of the increasingly more violent game taking place at the other end of the field.

"Oma! Oma!"

Tsubasa and Hyoma turned their heads to where the others were. Hikaru was (reluctantly) sitting in a patch of white flowers polishing Aquario, Hajime was playing with Kazuki and his long stick (they didn't dare ask Kazuki where he had got the stick from) and Sachiko was running towards them in a flood of tears.

"Sachiko!" Hyoma gasped as she tore into his harms, burying her head into his T-shirt and staining with her salty tears "Sachiko! What happened?!"

"Haji pushed me over!" Sachiko cried into his shirt. Whilst Hyoma rubbed circles on Sachiko's back with his palm, Tsubasa sent Hajime a disapproving look. However, he doubted Hajime received it because he'd just been conked over the head by Kazuki's stick again. Tsubasa shook his head, silver hair brushing his shoulders, and sighed.

"Haji and Zuki mean!" Sachiko looked up at Hyoma with teary blue eyes, still clinging onto his dull-red shirt. He sighed.

"What do you want to do Sachiko?" Hyoma asked.

"Story! Story!" Sachiko chanted, her eyes brimming with hope. Hyoma looked over at Tsubasa.

"Um...you gonna tell her a story?" the lilac-haired boy asked.

"I think she wants to hear it from you" Tsubasa told him. Hyoma looked down at Sachiko uncertainly.

"Well, what kind of stories do you tell Yu?" he asked.

"Yu?" Tsubasa had to think about this "Well, he likes stories about animals. And legends. And beys."

Hyoma's purple eyes lit up with hope.

"Okay, thanks" he smiled, then looked down at Sachiko "Alright Sachiko. I'll tell you a story."

"Yay! Story! Story!" Sachiko turned so she was sitting on Hyoma's lap and leaning against him. He gently put an arm around her and rubbed his rough hand up and down her upper arm on a comforting manner.

"Sachiko, have you ever heard of Lightning L-Drago?" he asked. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow in surprise and Sachiko shook her head.

"No" she answered.

"Well, L-Drago was a bad bey. A very bad bey."

"Very bad?"

"Yes, very bad. L-Drago destroyed many things and hurt a lot of people."

Tsubasa saw an unreable expression come upon Hyoma's face and realised he must be working hard not to think about how his parents had been killed by L-Drago. He was surprised Hyoma had chosen _this_ story to tell. There was a tense moment or two before Hyoma shook his head and smiled warmly down at Sachiko again with kind lavender eyes.

"L-Drago was asleep for a long time. But it was woken up by a person named Ryuga." Both Hyoma and Tsuabsa shuddered on instinct at the name.

"Ruga?"

"Yes, Ryuga. He stole the bey and used it for evil. But he was stopped by a boy called Ginga and his bey Pegasus."

"Inka and Egesus?"

"Ginga Hagane and Storm Pegasus. Ginga was very brave. He and Pegasus took L-Drago on in battle and defeated it. The evil in L-Drago was destroyed and Ginga and Pegasus became heroes."

"Inka was very bwave?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes" Hyoma answered with a gentle sigh "He was very brave." He exhaled, and Tsubasa wondered what about his childhood friend he was thinking about.

"Oma very bwave too" Sachiko said out-of-the-blue. Hyoma blinked in surprise at this.

"Achi!" Kazuki beamed, stopping a few steps away from them "Come on! Let's jump on Haji when he asleep!"

Tsubasa snorted at the fact 'asleep' probably translated as 'unconscious with serious head concussion'. He was starting to like these kids.

"Coming!" smiled Sachiko, forgetting Kazuki had been the reason for her running to Hyoma in the first place. She gave Hyoma a hug. "Bye-bye and thank you, Oma nee-san!" She then raced away, leaving a very stunned Hyoma in her wake.

"N-Nee-San?" he stuttered. Tsubasa shrugged.

"Yu calls me that all the time" he explained "It's means older brother."

"I know what it means!" Hyoma snapped. Then he sighed "But why would Sachiko call me that? Kazuki's her older brother."

"You don't get it, do you?" Tsubasa sighed.

"No, I don't!" Hyoma snapped again "And I wish people would give me a straight answer for once!"

"Alright, calm down Hades" Tsubasa folded his armd behind his head and leant back against the tree "You've real anger issues, you know that?"

"Meh, I probably do" Hyoma shrugged, also leaning back against the tree "Still doesn't stop me from being the bestest friend ever though."

"Hmph" Tsuabasa snorted with a smile "Whatever floats your happy soul."

And he left Hyoma to doze in peace, diverting his golden-brown eyes to the cerulean sky.


End file.
